Lights Out
by CandiceViperRKO
Summary: Not good with summaries and all that crap. Read the shit if you want if you don't *shrug* WARNING: Strong sexual content, rape, violence against women. Not following storyline. Randy Orton, John Cena/Eve Torres, AJ Lee/CM Punk, Layla/Cody Rhodes, Maryse/The Miz, Wade Barrett, Dolph Ziggler, Daniel Bryan, Kelly Kelly.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, thanks for choosing to read "**Lights Out**" and for giving me the opportunity to share my story with you. I would also like to say a special thank you to everyone who has left feedback on my stories in the past. Your opinion is very important and I really appreciate you letting me know what you think. **

**Been back in school and blah blah blah, haven't had time to get on and do anything. Updates on other stories: "**And Sex at first sight**"- To lazy to finish the chapter. "**Aftermath of Innocence**"- Didn't want to do it from the start so inspiration for that crap is gone. "**Can't Turn a Hoe into a Housewife**"- tried to change the direction of what I originally wrote and it got off track big time. **One shot request…will get to them…**eventually.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Life**

April Mendes sat in the corner of her small cell and shivered not because of the cold but because of her nervousness. She knew that it was this morning that she would discover her fate.

Whatever she said, she was run in rings by the prosecution and the judge.

_"But your fingerprints are on the knife Ms. Mendes," Mr. Otunga said as he paced back in forth in the courtroom._

_"Of course it has my fingerprints on it. I used it almost every night to cook."_

_"To cook…and to savagely butcher an innocent man?"_

She decided to defend herself by trying to claim she had no recollection of the incident, which was true. The prosecution lawyer did not believe her.

_"So you claim to have passed out," Mr. Otunga sneered at her._

_"Yes."_

_"Can you tell us why you passed out?"_

_"I went to a party with a friend of mine and I was drinking and..."_

_"So you admit to being intoxicated!"_

_"No, no! I drank soft drinks all night I swear! I think a man might have spiked my drink."_

_"A man? Do you know his name?"_

_"No..."_

_"Convenient! Do you usually spend nights talking to men whose name you don't know?"  
_  
She had spent the night preparing herself for the worst, convincing herself that she could cope in prison. And now she was awake on her day of fate. She still believed she could win the case, she had to.

She looked up at the courtroom. She was acutely aware of the interested stares of the dozens of people in the galleries on either side of the court. In the large center space of the courtroom were two tables – one on AJ's left for the prosecution and an empty one on her right where her defense should have been, had she had one.

The bailiff called everyone to order and the judge asked if the jury had reached a verdict?

"Yes we have your Honor." the head jury foreman told the court and the judge.

"Young lady, do you have anything to say for yourself before the Court pronounces your sentence?" The judge said as he looked down at the youthful girl trembling before him.

"I just want to say that I'm innocent and if I have to go to jail, there will be a deranged killer walking away from this scotch free."

AJ glanced nervously around the courtroom for support. Her best friend, Kaitlyn, looked down at the floor, while AJ's mother sat in the first row with a stricken look on her face. The parents of the victim were across the aisle, fixing AJ with evil stares. She turned back to face the judge.

"The brutality of this murder even for someone with a record as spotless as yours requires the sternest possible punishment. I therefore sentence you to life in prison, without possibility of parole."

The words struck AJ like a thunderbolt leaving her in a daze. Time seemed to pause and the courtroom around her receded into the clear fog of unreality. Her mind reeled as she tried to absorb what she had just heard. "Your Honor, please don't do this to me," she cried.

The judge brought down his gavel. "Next case!"

AJ was hustled out of the courtroom to the shouts of the victim's parents and the cries of her mother. "Should have given her the death penalty!" and "My baby!" rang in her ears as he was whisked into a waiting car.

* * *

The ride to the prison was awful with anticipation. The driver was a British guy named Wade. He tried to make conversation but it didn't work. All she could think about was what was going to happen to her in there. She also found it strange that she was the only one being transferred and not just transferred, transferred in a Mercedes Benz.

"Soo, Pint Sized Butcher," Wade said trying to once again break the silence.

AJ looked at him, her eyes locking with his in the rear view mirror, "Do you honestly believe I did that?"

Wade went silence as he kept contact with her eyes a little while longer before he slowly looked back on the road, "Nah, if I thought you did I wouldn't be transporting you in the backseat with nothing separating us..."

"I'm handcuffed so I couldn't do much anyway," she mumbled as she looked down at the cold shiny handcuff's that encircled her wrists, she could make out parts of the little skull necklace that hung around her neck.

"Well overall it sucks but if I had to go out for something I didn't do, I'd rather go where you're going."

"What do you mean?"

"The place you're going is a luxury prison. It's basically a hotel without room service and all that shit. Get to walk around the facility freely until lights out at 11. The food is gourmet and everything. The Warden is an asshole though."

Although she was extremely upset at her fate and out of tears to cry, part of her felt relieved at what she just heard.

As the car entered the gates, she saw the other women out in the courtyard. They all looked hardcore and she started trembling.

The car slowly eased to a stop and the engine halted. The driver's door opened and Wade stepped out slamming the door behind him.

AJ's heart stopped beating, and her lungs stopped breathing. Her entire body was listening raptly to his footsteps rounding the car.

He opened the car door and leaned in, "You can get out now," then straightened up, holding the car door open.

She looked up at him with little pleading eyes. "I don't want to go" She whispered tearfully.

He gave an exasperated little sigh, "I don't have all day."

She looked down at the ground and nodded her head miserably.

As she reluctantly stepped out of the car all of the women on the yard stopped to watch her. She avoided making eye contact and focused on the long walk ahead.

Wade led her into a narrow walkway between two fenced in exercise yards that led to a small office building.

"Yes," AJ heard a voice say as they entered the office, "this is uh Officer Cena. The donuts that were sent to the facility this morning were stale and I want something to be done about this matter..yes I'll hold."

Wade cleared his throat causing the man to jump in his chair dropping his phone, "John what are you doing in here? Where's Orton?"

"He's not here," John said looking from Wade to the frightened, trembling girl hiding behind Wade, "new entry?"

Wade nodded as he slid AJ's file across the desk, "Yeah, April Mendes. I picked her up from New Jersey this morning."

John stood from his seat. AJ noticed that he wasn't as tall as Wade but he had a very wide muscular frame. Normally she would be afraid of such a big man but this guy didn't seem very menacing at all.

"My name is Officer Cena." He said giving her a brief but warm smile. Then he read to her from the clipboard he was holding. He said, "Welcome to the Vincent Kennedy McMahon Womens Institution of Correction Facility or VKMWICF...for short. While you are visiting you will obey all orders given to you by the uniformed personnel of this facility. During your visit you will be under constant surveillance and attempting to pass contraband to the inmate population is a class C felony. By signing the bottom of this statement you are consenting to a search of your person and all belongings brought into this facility."

As he held the clipboard and pen to her she noticed that he was wearing a wedding ring. She held up her wrist showing that she was still wearing handcuffs.

"Oh yeah," he said as he reached in his pockets to retrieve the key. He learned over her sliding the key into the lock but not before giving a warning, "Don't try anything stupid."

She nodded and signed the papers.

"Now let's get you booked and to your room."

John then escorted her into a small examination room, "This usually isn't my job, we're short handed today but standard procedure is to have the prisoner remove all clothing, then have them spread their butt cheeks and vaginal lips, and then squat and cough..."

AJ gasped and stood terrified. Utterly terrified. Her face flushed at the thought of being exposed like that. She felt tears of shame gathering in her eyes.

"BUT," Cena continued, "I trust that you aren't hiding any drugs inside of either hole. Am I right?" AJ nodded desperately and he continued, "Good, we can skip that part all together."

John quickly went back to business, "Step on the scale, please." Still shaking, AJ complied, as he played with the weights and measures. "5'2, 98 pounds," he said as he wrote it down on his clipboard, "Tiny, not sure if we'll have your size."

She was then taken into another room where he asked her clothes and shoe sizes then issued her uniform, a form fitting white jumpsuit with a deep V neck that did no favors for her boobs...or lack of boobs. **{Y'all know damn well that's a push up bra she wears on screen, those titties weren't nearly that big on NXT!}**

Back in the office John scanned AJ's file. "Alright April Mendes or Pint Sized Butcher, all of the necessary paperwork has been attended to but I have one question that needs to be answered."

"Yes?" She said as she crossed her arms across her chest and leaned back in her chair."

"How in the hell did you manage to take down a 7 foot, 323 pound man?"

She shook her head, "I-I"

"I know you didn't but who did?" He questioned.

"I, I, I'm not sure," she said as she hugged herself.

John sighed. He hated to see this innocent girl live the rest of her life in a prison, "I'll put you in the WWE hall, sharing a room with Torres."

"Is she...nice?"

John nodded, "Well personally I think she is."

"Welcome to Cell Block WWE," John said as he slung his assault rifle over his shoulder.

Taking a deep breath, AJ walked slowly behind John, taking in her surroundings. The hall was one long hallway with many doors with a square window at the top nestled between white cinder blocks walls. There were decorations all over the hall; garland hanging from the hallway roofs, a big tree at the end, pictures of Santa and elves hanging on the walls. Yes, it was that time of year. The sound of Juicy J, "Bandz a Make Her Dance"**{That's the song I wrote this story to, on repeat!}**blasted throughout the hall. "_That Wade guy wasn't lying about this place_," she thought to herself.

John's black army boots collided with the cold classroom like floor. He stopped when they reached door 105. He inserted his key into the latch of the door before looking back at her. "Well, this is your new home."

AJ was nervous about who was on the other side of the suddenly intimidating door in front of her. John opened the door and AJ sniffed at the almost floral scent that wafted out into the hall.

Lying on a four poster bed with her attention deep in a book, was a beautiful woman with a blue Jujitsu belt proudly displayed over her bed.

"Torres." John called out.

Without looking up she smiled, "Hey bab-" she finally met his eyes and saw that he wasn't alone, "I mean Joh, Officer Cena."

He smiled, "You have a new cellmate."

Eve smiled at the girl who was now hiding behind John, "Hello."

AJ smiled and waved nervously back at Eve.

"Torres, Mendes, Mendes, Torres," John said as he stepped out of AJ's way, "If you will excuse me I have some unfinished business with Krispy Kreme Donuts. Lunch is in an hour."

Her brown eyes drank in Eve's things carefully organized in their room. Everything was organized by color. Her perfume was organized by shape and size.

"Eve," she said getting up and offering a hand.

AJ smiled, noticing how much bigger Eve was now that she was actually standing.

"AJ," she said offering her hand. Just then, she noticed the subtle differences in Eve's hands. For one, they were much softer, bigger, and most importantly they were tanner than the ones she possessed.

AJ nodded to the empty bed, "That one mine?" she inquired her brown eyes motioning to the unoccupied plain white bed. She could have kicked herself for how stupid a question it was.

Eve nodded "Yeah, but we can rearrange the room and whatnot. I like to people-watch, so I picked the one by the window but it's not a big deal if you want it?"

The room was a medium sized space. AJ noticed a door on the left of the room which she assumed was a bathroom. The walls were a boring grey color with many cold unforgiving cinder blocks. Eve's side was brightened up far more than AJ could hope to brighten hers. Eve had so many things everywhere and it made the room look bigger. AJ rested her one backpack that held a few comic books, family pictures and a few childhood items down on the other bed.

AJ smiled, a happy gesture that reached all the way to her eyes "If I had known I was moving into a college dorm room I would have come more prepared."

AJ couldn't help but to smirk at the pink bedspread on Eve's bed. It was excessively girly and somehow it was comforting to AJ. She hadn't known what she would have wanted her cellmate to be like but this was perfect. AJ flushed as Eve caught her looking over at her things.

"They offer little jobs in here and we earn money then at the end of the month we get to spend it at Wal-Mart so you'll have things soon enough."

AJ pushed back her brown hair before setting down the rest of her pitiful amount of belongings. She never really had much. Her family was poor and at one point, homeless but they had each other.

She squirmed a little in the awkward silence and decided to try and make conversation. "So what are you in for?" she asked not liking how lame and clique it sounded.

"I killed my husband…"

"What?" AJ said in pure shock as panic of being in a room with a murderer overwhelmed her.

"Self defense," Eve continued, "but of course I couldn't prove it. He never left bruises or scars. To the outside world we were perfect, I was the perfect trophy wife that smiled on the red carpet and he was the perfect…are you familiar with Dwayne Johnson?"

"The Rock? Yeah, he was one of my favorite actors. Some crazy bitch killed," she trailed off looking at Eve who had an eyebrow raised, "ohh."

"That crazy bitch would be me. He came home after working on a movie set for 4 months expecting me to welcome him with open arms but I didn't. While he was on set he was having an affair with Megan Fox. There were pictures of them having lunch floating all over TMZ. I knew about everything but I didn't want to confront him until he was home. I fixed his dinner and I questioned him about it and he became engaged. He attacked me; I broke away and grabbed a knife. I…I didn't mean to stab him in the heart, I was going for the shoulder as a warning that I wouldn't stand for his abuse anymore but he shifted just as I launched the knife. The knife severed his main artery. He was dead before the paramedics arrived."

"What about the trial?"

Eve scoffed, "What trial? Dwayne Johnson abusive? With that beautiful smile? Never! The trial lasted a day. Apparently I found out about his affair and killed him in a jealous rage. It didn't help that Megan testified that Dwayne allegedly told her that he said he was leaving me for her. They sentence me 15 years. I've been here for 4 already."

"15 years isn't bad compared to my life. I'll rot in this place. I'd never thought I'd say this but I wish I could die young."

"What did you do?" Eve asked curiously.

AJ swallowed and Eve took the hint smiling instead. "Well if it's any consolation, spending the rest of your life here in comparison to traditional prisons isn't that bad and we ladies on the WWE hall welcome you."

"What does WWE stand for anyway?"

"Wonderful Women Empowered."

AJ raised an eyebrow, "But you're criminals?"

"Well if and when some of us are released we will be Wonderful Women Empowered. I named it. Since I've been here I've been reading books that have helped me. I only wish I had these books when I was with Dwayne because I would have left his ass a long time ago. John, I mean Officer Cena let's me teach a class to the divas on Thursday nights."

"The divas?"

"Yeah we don't like the term inmate or prisoner."

"So we're WWE Divas?"

Eve nodded, "Yep."

* * *

"Make room ladies we got us a new diva today." Eve said as she sat down at the lunch table.

AJ cautiously sat her plate down, looking at the women who were staring at her. They didn't look as rough as the women on the yard but they didn't look like they should be taken lightly either, "I'm AJ"

"Hi, AJ," they all said in unison as if this were some kind of addict meeting.

"What did you do little girl?" A muscular blonde asked. She wore a crown like headband.

"I-I didn't do anything. I'm innocent."

"Aren't we all?" A second muscular blonde added.

"I believe her," Eve said smiling at AJ.

"You beli**EVE**everything," yet another blonde said. This blonde was much smaller than the last two. "Maybe we should tell AJ what we did so she can feel comfortable sharing. My name is Kelly Kelly."

AJ tilted her head, "You're name is Kelly Kelly?"

"Yes, my first name is Kelly and my last name is Kelly. Anyway, I shot my pimp, Booker T. Then I stole his car and emptied his bank account. Got away with it for about a year but the cops eventually found his car that I dumped in the bottom of a river. Silly me, I left my driver's license in the freaking cup holder. Since he abducted me and put me on the streets when I was 14 the judge didn't give me the maximum. 2 years down, 8 to go."

"Ok," a bleached blonde said as she flicked her long hair over her shoulders, "My name is Maryse Mizanian and I'm from Paris."

Kelly rolled her eyes, "Since when has Paris been in Canada Maryse? You've probably never even been to Pa-"

Maryse placed her hand in front of Kelly's face cutting her off before she said anything else, "Look, bitch no one cut into your story so don't cut into mine. Now as I was saying AJ," Maryse said directing her attention back to AJ, "I was charged with armed robbery, been here a year, 4 more to go. If you're Eve's roommate, K2 and I are your neighbors, we share the bathroom with you two."

"Hi, my name is Layla," Layla said reaching out to shake AJ's hand. AJ caught a hint of a British accent in her high pitched voice, "Felony possession of cocaine, crack, heroin, meth, LSD, marijuana, speed, morphine, ecstasy, the date rape drug, and some of that stuff that killed Michael Jackson with intent to distribute."

"Wow," AJ said with a total look of shock on her face.

"It wasn't mine though," Layla continued, "It was my ex boyfriend Batistas. He had 2 strikes already and if he was tagged for this he would have went to jail for life so I took the fall. I got 5 years, I've served 2 already."

"So you sacrificed five years of your life for a guy?" AJ asked.

"Yes and I wish I didn't. He told me I would probably get a year if that long. The bastard dumped me as soon as I was sent here."

"My name is Beth," said the blonde who wore the crown headband, "What do you think I did?"

"I don't know," AJ shrugged, "maybe killed and/or assaulted someone?"

Beth shook her head and laughed, "Neither, tax evasion. 7 years, 3 and a half down, 3 and a half more to go."

AJ looked from Beth to the other muscular blonde, "Well if all she did was tax evasion, what did you do?"

"I went on a mass killing spree. In the media, they call me the Queen of Harts because I stabbed my victim one time only and in one place only, the heart. I'm Natalya or Natty…and I'm on death row baby!" She sounded very proud.

"And you?" AJ said looking at the pregnant African American girl.

"I didn't do anything," she said as she shook her head, "wrong place, wrong time. I found a gun lying in an alley; I picked it up, kept walking and found this homeless man's body. I checked to see if the guy was okay and got his blood all over my hands. By the time I turned around there were two officers behind me with guns pointed in my face. I've only been here 6 months of my 12 year sentence."

"Oh my God," AJ gasped, "You're just like me then."

Alicia shook her head, "Not necessarily, I was homeless AJ. At first I felt the way you do but then I realized that for the first time in 5 years I have a place to lay my head and 3 meals a day. My Mom died when I was born and my father gave me up. I didn't have a family but now," she said looking around the table, "I do."

"Aww Alicia," Layla said fanning her face to keep her tears in, "Don't make us cry."

"You're a small little thing," Beth said, "How much do you weigh?"

"When officer Cena weighed me the scale said 98."

"Did you say officer Cena?" Eve asked, "He doesn't usually do booking."

"Yeah?" AJ replied.

"So Orton didn't book you?" Natty asked.

"Who is Orton?" AJ asked. She recalled Wade calling that name earlier.

"Thank God!"Maryse sighed, "He's the Warden. Complete dick."

"Wow, she may actually make it safely through the night." Beth said.

"What? What's going on?" AJ asked now getting suspicious.

"I don't understand what Orton not booking her means…" Layla asked as she played with a French fry.

"Duh Layla," Alicia said rolling her eyes at her roommate, "If Orton didn't book her, Orton doesn't know she's here and he doesn't walk the halls so he'll probably never see her."

"I'm getting really scared here guys."

"What are y'all singing praises to the sky for?" Kelly said getting up to throw her plate away, "If it doesn't happen tonight it's going to happen eventually."

"But it won't happen tonight." Eve said firmly and glared at Kelly.

* * *

"Okay, now that we're alone what do you think about the other divas?" Eve said as she sat down on her bed after lunch.

"They're nice I guess." AJ shrugged, "I wasn't around them long enough to form an opinion but I can tell Kelly is kind of bitchy."

"Slutty would be more appropriate. She's sucked and fucked every guard in this prison. She was a prostitute so that is to be expected."

"And Layla? She seems nice."

"She's nice now but last year her and her old cellmate Michelle McCool gave us hell. Michelle was released last year and Layla has been nice ever since."

"And what about the Alicia girl? Will the let her keep her baby? How far along is she?"

"I don't recall her getting any conjugal visits…or any visits at all so I'll assume she was pregnant when she came in 6 months ago so yeah 6 months pregnant. She doesn't really like to talk about it. They will let her keep the baby but she'll have to move to the maternity ward. She's stated numerous times that she's giving the baby up for adoption though."

"Oh and one more thing. Who is this Orton guy and what is he supposed to be doing?"

"Are you a virgin AJ?"

"Yes…?" AJ frowned, taken aback by randomly being asked that question, "I was waiting until marriage but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Um, well you see AJ." Eve said starting to explain but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Eve turned and saw slicked back dyed blonde hair and blue eyes peeking through the window, "Get away from my door Dolph. You know Nikki was released 2 weeks ago."

"But I'm not looking for Nikki. I'm looking for April Mendes."

'For April?' 'For me?' Eve and AJ said in unison.

"Yeah, you have a visitor."

* * *

"Layla, what the hell are you doing?" Alicia rubbing her baby bump as she watch Layla pace back and forth in the room.

"I'm looking for something Alicia."

"Something like what?"Alicia said as she raised her head and cocked a suspicious eyebrow

"Something sharp. By any chance would you have a nail file or razor?"

"Um, no."

"Shit." Layla said as she ran full speed into the wall, making sure her knee made contact with the hard stone. Pain shot through her leg as her ankle folded sideways and she fell.

"Layla, what the fuck?" Alicia said standing up.

"Ow," Layla grimaced in pain, holding the scarred and bleeding knee, "HELP…I NEED HELP." She screamed to the top of her lungs.

"What's going on?" Officer Brooks said as he looked through the window.

"Layla is hurt Punk."

Punk took out his keys and opened the door. "Ms. LayEl?"

He walked over and helped her stood up, "I hurt my knee Punk. I need to go see the doctor."

"How did you do that?"

"Look, that's not important. I need medical attention."

* * *

"Alright Maryse," The Big Show said as he opened the door to the meeting area, "You got 30 minutes."

"Merci Beaucoup," Maryse said nodding at Show.

Too many people were crowded into the tiny room. The noise was too loud for her taste. People were talking and were very animated, they were either very happy to see loved ones or they were having a drag out fight about unresolved issues. Everyone was too busy minding their own business to bother each other.

Maryse scanned the room for her husband. Amongst the sea of strangers she saw a familiar face. She ran to him and they hugged for a very long time. They cried and hugged and cried some more as they sat down across from each other.

"Mike, I'm so happy to see you. I've missed you so much."

"I know, I missed you too. I'm sorry for not coming sooner."

She reached across the table and grabbed his hands, their fingers entwining together in an intimate gesture. "As long as you came mon amour."

"I know you'll be mad, but I have to tell you…Flake ran away."

"What?" Maryse gasped, "How did you let him run away?"

"I installed a dog door so I wouldn't have to get up and take him out every time he had to piss or shit and I guess he went out one night and never came back in. I'm sorry baby."

"It's okay," she laughed, "he's already 50 in dog years so by the time I get out of here he'll probably be dead anyway."

"Oh, how could I forget," he said pulling out his iPhone and sliding it to her.

She looked at the phone and gasped. A fresh set of tears escaped her eyes as she stared at their daughter Maryssa, "She's so beautiful."

"Yeah, she looks just like you. It's hard to look at her sometimes."

"You have to send me print outs of these" she said as she thumbed through the gallery, "When will I be able to meet her?"

"In 4 years," he whispered harshly.

"What?" she said slamming the phone down on the table.

"You didn't think that I would bring our daughter into a prison did you?" He said raising his voice loud enough to draw attention from the couple beside them.

"But I've already missed the first year of her life. I don't want to wait 4 years to see my baby. She was only 3 months old when I went away she doesn't know I exist and won't know who I am when I get out."

"She knows you exist. I show her pictures and tell her about you everyday Maryse."

"But it's not the same. I want to see my baby Mike. Je veux voir mon bébé." She cried.

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you pointed a gun in the bank teller's face." Mike said through clinched teeth.

"But we needed the money."

"No we didn't. We both had jobs and enough to get us by."

"That's the thing Mike. We had enough to get us by. I didn't want my baby to have enough to get by. I know it was wrong but I did it so she could have a better life."

"You did it for her," he said standing up, "that's the most disgusting thing I've ever heard in my life. She's going to have to go 4 more years without her mother, that's not the better life I envisioned for her."

The revulsion on his face broke her heart. He started to walk away so she grabbed his arm, and with tears running down her cheeks said, "Please baby sit back down."

"Why?" He snapped, suddenly angry at her as he jerked his arm away. "I have nothing else to say to you. Don't hold your breath waiting on my next visit because it's going to be awhile."

* * *

John stood on the second floor balcony and smiled down at Eve as he watched her mopping the floor in her jumpsuit.

Once Eve had finished mopping the hallway, she stopped and turned back and rolled the mop bucket back up the supply closet.

"Torres, I need to see you in my office for a moment when you're done." John yelled down.

She smiled as she dumped the water out and stored the bucket away, "Yes sir."

"So I've been working on your release." John said dropping a stack of papers down on his desk in front of her.

"Really?!" she exclaimed and began shuffling through the papers.

He nodded, "Yeah, in the 4 years that you've been here you've excelled. I told them about all that girl power stuff you preach too. If everything goes well you'll be out in less than a year."

Speechless, she looked up into his eyes. She smiled that dirty little smile at him and came around the desk to hug him. "Oh my God, I love you so much John."

"I love you too and when you walk out of those gates, I'll be right behind you."

John grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into his lap. He gently pushed her hair out of her face and traced a finger down her face and across her jaw. He pulled her close and breathed deep, catching her scent of cedar and lilac, still the most amazing scent ever as far as he was snuggled in closer to him, her arms around his neck, her body pressed into his.

She giggled while he started pulling down the top of her jumpsuit, and she took the opportunity to undo his belt. They fumbled around in the chair before he stood and easily picked her up by the waist and sat her on the desk. He pulled off her shoes and pulled the jumpsuit from around her waist and down her leg and then just looked at her in bra and panties. He still couldn't believe this beautiful woman was his. He quickly shed his clothing and stood between her legs, his hands sliding across her soft shoulders. In seconds the bra was off and tossed over a chair. The panties followed closely behind.

They stared lovingly into each other's eyes, but lust overtook them quickly. He had to be inside her, now! She knew the look on his face and immediately turned to lean over the desk. She looked over her shoulder at him, wanting to feel him take her hard. She braced herself and felt him behind her, his hard cock sliding easily into her soaking wet pussy. She couldn't believe how wet and ready she was at all times right now. John wanted to take his time and make love to her like he usually did but the force was too strong and he started pounding into her, his cock hitting her cervix and causing her to gasp with each powerful thrust.

Kelly was passing by John's office and could hear the unmistakable sounds of sex. She started giggling until Punk shooed her away from the door.

Eve moaned loudly when she felt John go deeper inside her. She loved the feel of his cock stretching her, and she immediately began shuddering, her internal muscles clamping onto his cock. His thrusts were shorter now, constrained by the grip of her tightness.

John was leaning over her and felt orgasm quickly building. The thrusts became more urgent as he felt his cock close to bursting. His nails raked at her sides, and he leaned forward, grasping her neck with his mouth, nibbling as he began shooting jets of sperm into his love, his wife and hopefully one day the mother of his children. His cock continued thrusting, spending every bit of his seed deep inside her womb. He let out a loud grunt as her body spasmed beneath him.

He quickly recovered and gently took Eve in his arms, pulling her to his chest and sitting back into his chair. Their hearts pounded in unison, their breathing deep. He loved this time, holding her in his arms, his cock still buried in her hot, tight, wet pussy. He was happy.

She leaned back into his chest and reveled in the feel of him still inside of her.

* * *

Dr. Rhodes sat down on a chair in front of Layla and raised it up a bit so he was at eye level with her knees. She awkwardly adjusted her knees so that they were closed tight and sat a little nervous.

"Nasty cut you got there Ms. El." He smiled up at her and he reached his hand and put it on her knee, the pain made her jump slightly.

"Yeah," she shivered. She was only in her bra and panties. She had to remove her jumpsuit so he could get to her knee.

"I missed you Lay," He took his hand away from her knee and pulled his chair a little closer to her, he could almost rest his chin on her lap. "Where have you been the last few days?"

She smiled shyly at him, and spoke up, "It's only so many times I can injure myself in a week Cody. Punk was already questioning me and shit."

Again he put his hand on her knee, and started to rub it in a soothing manner. "Didn't you tell me you were studying to be a Registered Nurse before you got here?"

"Yes." She said smiling proudly.

"Well how about I convince Orton to let me hire you as my assistant since I need help in here. 300 women, I can't do it alone." He moved his hand to her right thigh spreading them wide. His hand slid up her thigh, feeling heat emanating from her crotch as he approached it. He touched her pussy. The juices had soaked through her panties.

"Oh Cody," she moaned, "that would be wonderful."

"I knew you would like the idea."

He pulled her close and they kissed hard, tongues exploring as his hands squeezed her ass cheeks still in her underwear. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sent her tongue into his mouth, her pussy absolutely on fire. He slid one hand up to the top of her crotch and slid it into her panties. His hand caressed Layla's entire bare ass cheek as they kissed harder, breathing heavily.

Layla found herself raising her ass, allowing him to slide her panties down her legs.

Her calf muscles twitched as he found the spot above her cunt. She gasped then screamed out uninhibitedly.

Cody's finger held her clitoris while he brought his handsome face towards her, breathing hotly upon her, dripping saliva from his plump lips. His tongue began to come out. He flicked his tongue expertly across her breasts.

His tongue felt smooth upon her as it massaged the cleft between her breasts and snaked around her belly button. Without delay he moved downwards towards the hot steaming slits of her cunt. As his tongue arrived on her aching cunt and snaked deep into her vagina, she began to feel that every part of her body was glowing, aching with extreme sensitivity. Every touch made her pant. His tongue was very deep within her now and she could feel it moving about in the recesses of her inner body. It was fucking her now, roughly massaging the walls of her vagina. Cody used it, like he might use his dick, to impale her, stabbing her at times gently, and at others more roughly, poking it into her rudest place. The friction of it caught her pussy lips, as it came and went, and his lips submerged them in his slurpy wetness, resting hard against her screaming clitoris, before pulling off and returning in repeated succession. She was being taken over. Her body was no longer her own. It moved with the tongue of Cody. The sensation of her cunt and her clitoris were no longer in her control. Nor did she need control because her orgasms were coming without conscious effort. She gave herself up to Cody's tongue. Only her mouth was her own for a little while longer. With it she could scream and pant, let off the steam that Cody's tongue would not allow out of her cunt.

"Fuck me, fuck me, please!" she cried, whimpering over and over. "I'm coming."

His eyes looked up and bored into her. She locked onto them as they moved with his head. They were strong blue-gray eyes, inflated with an almost demonic madness, as they drank in the clefts and tender curves of her body, fixed for a moment upon her round breasts, then next on her slim bending torso, the pretty stomach, the rounded curves of her hips, and then on her screaming face, raked back in ecstatic near orgasm, her neck and smooth healthy shoulders.

Then the orgasm broke upon her, riveting her like an out of control animal. Her head flung back, mouth open in empty scream. Her eyes seemed to see nothing and yet everything. Her hips danced upwards onto his tongue. Her juices exploding like fireworks against his mouth, which opened to take the splash, and along the tongue which devoured her. Now the screams of ecstasy came in sound. High pitched and deep, grunting, and then the words, "Coming, fuck, fucking, Cody."

* * *

"Yeah, I'm pretty well liked around here," Dolph said trying to make conversation with AJ as he escorted her to the booths.

"I'm sure," she said staring in distaste at his tan and blonde obviously dyed hair, "and you say your name is...Dolph?"

"Yeah, it's actually Nick but they call me Dolph, Ziggler, the ZigZag, the Showoff and Mr. Ziggles...if you're nasty," he said thrusting his crotch.

"O...k."

"And if you need anything...ANYTHING," he said clearly putting emphasis on the word anything, "feel free to call the Showoff baby. I'm sexy and I know it."

AJ couldn't help but to laugh at this douche as he took her to the cubicle.

AJ's heart dropped to the pit of her stomach as soon as she saw the man on the other side of the thick glass.

"I'll be at the door when you're ready to leave AJ," Dolph said and she nodded at him.

AJ quickly picked up the phone.

"Enjoying your first day AJ." Daniel Bryan, her estranged ex boyfriend hissed into his receiver as he glared at her from the other side.

"You did this you asshole." She said, "you killed Kane."

"Of course I did but you can't prove it." He smiled evilly at her, a hushed tone in his voice, "Hell you can't even prove that we had a relationship or that we know each other."

"Now I can, you signed in, jackass."

He shook his head and smirked, "Fake IDs baby, fake IDs."

"Why did you do this to me?"

"Being stuck in a sexless relationship for a year only to find out that you're being played can make a man do weird things."

"Dolph," she screamed getting his attention.

"Yes?" He asked in a confused tone as he neared her.

"You need to arrest him. He just confessed to the murder of Kane."

"Sir, she's mentally unstable. She cut the guys eye sockets open so he could watch as she butchered him."

"See, see Dolph. How would he know what I did to Kane. That information was never released."

"AJ," Daniel shook his head, "you just admitted to it. You said 'how would he know what **I**did to Kane."

AJ jumped up and kicked the glass window causing Dolph to restrain her. "Let's go AJ."

"Let me go," she said struggling, "what the hell are you doing," she said trying to wiggle free, "don't let him leave."

"See you later AJ," Daniel said stroking his beard.

"I'm going to kill you, you Goatfaced motherfucker." She screamed as Dolph pulled her away.

"Officer did you hear her threaten me? I'm scared for dear life. AND I. AM. HANDSOME! Do you hear me AJ?"

* * *

"I wish I could wear my ring." Eve said as she twirled John's wedding band, rubbing the warm circle of gold with her thumb.

"You could if you wanted too." His face remained peaceful, his soft blue eyes glowing in the dimly lit room.

She sighed and stroked the side of his face, "I know but if I pop up with a ring, and the huge rock you bought me no less, they'll have all kind of questions and I, I just don't want them to know about us. They might start treating me different and attribute my leadership role as something I got because of you even though that's not the case."

John turned his face into her hand and pressed a kiss against her palm. "Just think in less than a year you can and we won't have to hide our marriage anymore."

Eve cupped his face and placed a soft kiss on his lips, "It's so strange to hear all the other girls fawn over how sexy my husband is."

"What can I say?" He shrugged, "They have good taste. How's your cellmate settling in?"

"I think she's doing okay. I'm going to take her under my wing."

"Poor girl. I read her case. There is no way she did that. She seems so innocent."

"She's very innocent indeed….if you know what I'm saying. By the way, is Orton here today?"

"Nope, he had some family shit to take care of at home."

"Good."

* * *

Kelly pushed her wheeled laundry cart down the hall. As she passed Orton's office she paused as she heard the sound of paper being balled up and thrown in the garbage.

His door was slightly ajar and although she knew she shouldn't have, curiosity got the better of her, and she peeked her head inside of his door and there he was. Sexy wasn't the word to describe this man. He was nothing short of an Adonis. Chiseled facial features complete with a strong jaw with a neatly trimmed beard framing it. Beautifully caramel tanned skinned, very impressive for a white guy. Piercing blue eyes stood out on his tanned skin.

He clearly wasn't dressed work. He wore a black V neck shirt that showed off his sleeve tattoos.

His piercing eyes shot up in a flash startling her, "Hey, heard a noise. I thought you weren't here today and I was making sure no one was invading your office during your absence."

"Good job Kelly baby," he smirked, "Come in...and lock the door behind you."

He pushed back away from his desk and waited, "I came in late. It's been a stressful day so you're right on time."

Kelly wasted no time kneeling between his legs. She quickly unzips his pants and pulled them down to his ankles revealing his long and thick cock that she quickly grabbed. His throbbing meat lay in her petite palm. It was smooth to the touch and grew and harder against her hand. She could feel the hot blood filing the tremendous tube as it pulsed against her flesh.

She drew her hands down his tanned thick thighs, lightly raking her fingernails over his skin, then pushed his knees apart. She teasingly nuzzled and kissed his inner thighs, alternating sides as she working her way upwards. She looked up at him, her eyes meeting his as she grinned mischievously then he felt her warm, wet mouth on his scrotum. He moaned and his cock twitched in anticipation as she took each of his testicles into her mouth, suckling them gently.

She released his testicles, "We got a new diva today."

"Oh really," he groaned, "what does she look like?"

He felt her delicate hand wrap itself around the base of his cock. She held it there for a moment, looking at it hungrily, then her pink tongue shot out and she licked along the underside slowly, moving from the base where her fingers were wrapped around it clear to the circumcised head, her tongue toying with the slit in the end. He moaned and twined his fingers in her hair. His cock twitched, expanding just a fraction more.

"Brunette, these big innocent brown eyes, really small tight little body." She continued to lick his hard shaft in long slow motions, occasionally twirling her tongue around the flaring head.

"Oh, fuck..." he moaned. "Sounds good to me. Name and Cellmate?"

Just at that moment she stopped her licking and put her lips to the very tip of his cock in a slow kiss, then her lips parted and she took half or his cock into her mouth in one stroke. He gasped wordlessly at the heat of her mouth on his cock. She pulled back until just the tip was between her lips, then began to bob her head slowly, taking a little more of his cock inside her mouth on each stroke until her lips touched her fingers. She took her hand away and went down on his cock once more and her nose was buried in the smoothness of his pelvis. He was impressed, never before has a woman been able to take him so deep.

She held him there for a long moment, her lips sealed against the base of his cock and her tongue fluttering on the underside of his shaft. She began to bob her head once more, pulling back until just the head was between her lips, then taking him in again all the way to the hilt. He felt the suction to his toes. He could feel the tension building in his thighs and as she began to bob her head faster, her delicate hand again gripping the base of his shaft.

He ran his fingers through her hair, stroking the blonde tresses gently as his breathing became more labored.

Suddenly, on the upstroke, she let her lips pop over the flaring crown of his glans, sending a shock of sensation through his cock deep into his pelvis.

"AJ and she's rooming with Torres." He nodded.

He gasped and his hands tightened in her hair and his thighs began to tremble with tension. She moaned and began to move faster as if sensing his impending climax.

She popped up once more, "So how are Sam and Alanna?"

At that moment he pushed her head away roughly. She looked into his eyes and the look he gave frightened her to the core.

"Randy?"

She saw his fist clenched and before she knew it one of them hit her hard in the nose; blood splattered on the floor, the side of his desk, and her white jumpsuit. Kelly saw stars in her eyes, and she clutched at her nose.

"Don't you ever let their names come out of your whore mouth again." He grabbed her throat and got a tight grip. She looked wide eyed as she struggled to breath.

"Do you understand me bitch?" She nodded looking at him, his eyes flickering with pure anger as he tightened the grip and then released.

After taking years of abuse from her pimp and other men who wandered into her life she was pretty used to this kind of treatment.

She sat up gasping for air.

"Good, now let's finish what you started." He said, his fist tightening painfully in her hair.

The hand in her hair pulled her head back, in one taught line, and she almost screamed, she would have, but his cock muffled the sound. He thrust his cock into her mouth, jabbing against her throat and she gagged.

Randy groaned in one long drawn out noise, and used Kelly's hair to pull her back and forth slickly over his dick. Choking her as it hit the back of her throat again and again.

"That's my good little bitch," he sighed the words softly, "that's a good little girl." His hips thrust forward sharply and she made a sharp muffled sound of displeasure. "Suck my cock." He continued to fuck her mouth, his cock getting harder as he moved, pulling little pained noised from her as he yanked on her blonde waves. "Suck it!" he groaned and thrust his whole body against her.

"Mm Mmmm!" Kelly struggled against him, scratching and pulling at his hand to let her go so she wouldn't vomit on him. He let out a deep, thick groan, and hot, salty wetness spilled out into her mouth, filling and choking her. His dick fell from between her lips and cum dribbled out of her mouth. He slapped her, hard across the face, and her head snapped up, staring angrily into his face.

"Now, now," he smirked, "You're spilling." And he used two fingers to slide that thick cum back into her mouth, then he gripped her jaw closed.

* * *

The darkness in prison was a different sort of darkness. All of your fears came to light. The silence was deafening.

"Eve are you awake?" AJ said as she turned on her side.

"Yeah, what's the problem AJ?"

"How did you sleep your first night here?"

"Actually AJ," she sighed as she thought back bitterly, "I didn't sleep at all on my first night."

"Did it get better?"

"Yeah, it did…once he found a new plaything."

"Wait, what?"

"Orton. I was trying to explain all of this to you earlier before Dolph interrupted. You see Orton is in charge here. He runs this place and everything and everyone in it. He has this little tradition called breaking in the new…" she trailed off as she heard all too familiar footsteps and keys rattling.

"AJ, hide." Eve said in a panic.

"Where?"

"Shit," Eve said looking around the room, "In my storage container."

"How am I supposed to get in there?" AJ whispered frantically.

"You're small and flexible. If you want to make it peacefully through the night you will shut the fuck up and get in the damn thing."

AJ crawled into the container and Eve put the top on it, she ran over and quickly spread AJ's bed, grabbed AJ's backpack and then climbed back in her own bed.

Eve rolled onto her side. She heard the footsteps slow in front of her door. A key was inserted into the hole and the door pulled open. The next thing she saw was light She put her hand in front of her eyes and let her eyes adjust. There he was standing there.

"Torres." He said as smirked at her enjoying the sight of her boobs nearly spilling over her bra.

"Warden." She nodded swallowing hard.

He looked at the other bunk seeing that it was empty and that the bed hadn't been touched. "Hmm, I was under the impression that we had a new diva."

"Well sir, I guess you got the wrong impression then." She shrugged.

"Stupid cunt" he mumbled in reference to Kelly. "Well I'll leave you at peace then Torres.

Goodnight."

As he turned to leave he heard a muffled cough. "What was that?" His head turned slowly, like a snake, as if in slow motion.

"What was what?" Eve asked raising both eyebrows.

"I heard a cough."

"Must have been Maryse or Kelly next door." her hands nervously fidgeted with the strap of her bra.

"No," he shook his head, "the sound clearly came from in here and I was looking at you the whole time and you never coughed so what was that?"

"I didn't hear anything sir."

"So you're going to tell me I'm fucking crazy Torres? That I didn't hear a cough."

"No sir, I'm not saying you didn't hear it. I'm just saying it didn't come from in here."

"Uh huh," he said stepping further into the room, "Well I hope you don't mind if I have a look around."

He paced the room. Looking under the bed, in the closet, in the bathroom…and nothing.

"Well Torres, I guess you were right. Must have been the blonde skanks next..." he paused noticing Eve's eyes watching the storage container.

"What's in the box Torres?"

She smiled nervously, "Uh well you know I'm the hall leader so Cena gives me the mass shipment of pads, tampons and midols for all of the girls."

He narrowed his eyes, "Pads and tampons eh?"

"Yep," she nodded. "I'm kind of sleepy soo…"

"Alright," he turned to leave and quickly turned back and headed for the container.

"NO!" Eve shouted jumping from her bed.

"Stay where you are Torres." He said holding his hand out.

He kicked the box and heard a rustling noise. He took the top off and saw brown eyes staring up at him terrified.

As she looked up, her dark, brown eyes met his piercing blue eyes. He was so handsome. Rugged, and much older than she. He had a standard low haircut complete with a beard, big, broad shoulders connected to two long arms that were decorated with tattoos. You could tell just by looking at him, he was a man who got what he wanted, and did NOT take NO for an answer.

He smirked, "Well hello there. I heard you were small but I didn't think you were this small."

He reached for her but AJ turned causing the container to flip on it's side. She quickly crawled out and jumped behind Eve for protection.

"Why don't you just leave her alone Orton? I'm sure you can find someone else to occupy you tonight. Kelly is right next door."

"I already had Kelly today..twice as a matter of fact. Time for something fresh…and new."

"Please Orton. The girl is a virgin."

His cock grew hard as he stared at AJ's tight body in her bra and panties, "You're supposed to be convincing me to leave her not persuading me to take her. Virgin. I don't remember us ever having one of those coming through here. This should be fun."

"Please," AJ said through tears as she peeked over Eve's shoulder.

The look of fear in her eyes mixed with her pleas made him harder, "I really don't think you have a choice."

* * *

**There was supposed to be an epic Natty/Beth lesbian scene right here. They are a lesbian couple, (will be explained next chapter) but with Cody/Layla and Randy/AJ going on, I felt there was going to be a little too much pussy eating going on and my sex scenes tend to sound alike sometimes and I didn't want anything to be redundant so I'll save this one for next chapter. Continue on…**

* * *

The walk to Randy's room was in silence. From time to time he would turn his head and gaze at her body, letting his eyes wanders down her soft, delicate neck, undressing her with his eyes, his cock bulging in anticipation.

He smiled then looked at her intently, "I know what I want and I'm not afraid to do whatever it takes to get it." She held his eye contact, knowing full well the meaning behind what he said.

He quietly opened the door to his room. He picked her up and carried her to the bed. He smiled when he looked at her curled up and helpless. Without a word he sat down and removed his boots.

He stood up, turned around and began undressing slowly, watching her tremble and seeing the fear grow in her eyes as she watched each item of clothing dropping to the floor, revealing a body hardened from years of training. Finally came the last piece, his thick, hard cock throbbing away. She squeezed the blanket under her with each hand and swallowed hard.

He approached the bed, grasping her by the ankles and pulling her closer to him. He slid his thigh between her legs and brought his body over her, bringing her face into contact with hers. She squeezed her eyes shut and pushed her small hands against his thick shoulders. He watched her face intently for a moment, taking her in. "Open your eyes."

Her body trembled and shook. "OPEN..." he screamed at her, "your eyes." She obeyed him, her brown eyes looking back into his.

He touched her then, just one fingertip dragged gently down her arm into her armpit. She shivered with the touch feeling disgust. Then he was caressing her through the cotton of her bra, fondling her breasts and the tautness of her stomach, and moving lower. She squirmed and shut her eyes.

"Please don't do this."

"Shhhh. This part doesn't hurt." He slipped his hand underneath her panties fondling the short, springy mound of hair on her pubis, "I don't like hair, next time I want it baby smooth," and then he reached lower, he slid a finger along the delicate skin between her labia. He probed that slit finding the tight little hole of her vagina and rubbed it teasingly. She tensed and squeezed her eyes shut. She bit back a strangled sob. He withdrew his hand and she heard him lick his finger.

He moved his hands under her ass removing her panties. AJ felt sick.

She bit her lips as she felt him settle between her thighs and sniff, "You know I always wondered if you could make a woman come if she didn't want to. I know you can with a man - the penis has a mind of its own. But, the clitoris … I always thought it was mainlined to the mind. If she was turned off, so was it. But you know, I found out that it's not true." His tone was conversational; he could have been talking about a game or the weather.

AJ gritted her teeth as she felt his breath rolled over her cunt as she waited for it. In a moment she felt his tongue moved up her slit, opening her lips until he found her clit.

"There was this one girl. One of the first … she was so scared she pissed herself, all over the bed. She couldn't stop crying and screaming - quite delirious, until I found this little spot. Like a control button if its worked properly." His voice was rhythmic and his tongue was finding time with the cadence of his voice, licking her clitoris gently, insistently. "You have to be persistent."

AJ closed her eyes and bit her lip then started whimpering.

"Yes, even when they cry, they can still come."

Once again his mouth was on her clit, he felt it growing beneath his tongue. His tongue was applying gentle, but broad strokes to her cunt's lips, her pussy small enough that each upward stroke of his tongue didn't miss anything.

AJ's throat was tight with fear and revulsion, she could feel the sensations being elicited from her body without her consent. How could she be feeling these things? She hated these feelings; she hated her horrible traitorous body. Her chin trembled and she took a ragged breath. The tension was building inside her. She could tell Randy knew what he was doing. She made small whimpering sounds and she could smell her own body juices as they escaped, defying her, wetting her.

"No, sto-," Her attempts to protest this highly irregularly action were quickly voided as Randy's pushed a bit harder with his tongue. She whined as more juices began to trickle from her cunt, soon dripping from Randy's chin as he continued to molest her sensitive flesh. Just when she thought he'd stopped, he leaned back in again, trapping her whole snatch between his lips, tongue sneaking around and rubbing her clit till it stood up.

Shivers went down her spine, making her eyes roll back as the pleasure waves rippled outwards, a strong need rising between her legs. Her breathing got faster, as a rising heat started to build, a tingling sensation in her clit and deep within her making her shake. He continued for ten minutes, growing stronger, then softer, letting her body rise and fall, getting closer and closer to orgasm but never quite reaching it.

It was too much when he took her clit between his lips and began to suck, forcing the sensitive little nub to engorge. She whimpered, not even her fear was holding it back. It took longer than it usually would for a willing girl because she was resisting but when it came she caught her lip and bit hard, refusing to cry out as the sensations surged through her.

She quaked in his grip, thighs clutching around his head and legs lifting to wrap around his neck. Randy rested his tongue on her cunt as she came on his face, applying a soft pressure to her quivering clit as a few more trickles of fluid dripped from her pussy, down onto his tongue and off of his chin. He simply held his mouth there, enjoying her muscle spasms, keeping her cunt within his mouth to taste her juices.

After a few more spasms, he let her rest, raising his head and letting a drop or two drip onto her stomach as he leaned in closer.

"A modern miracle," he said softly, lips falling to her breasts to playfully massage them within his mouth. She squirmed under his grip, making tiny moans as more orgasm aftershocks crept up her body.

Shifting position he crawled up to lie on his side next to her. He watched as she tried to collect herself, her face contorted with fear and humiliation and tears. He leaned down and kissed her, smearing her juices over her lips so she had to taste herself. Her lips were stiff and unyielding.

"Kiss me." He demanded sternly. She complied and he felt himself growing harder.

He looked into her eyes and she knew it was time. Her eyes squeezed shut and her breathing quickened as she felt him mounting her, "Now the fun begins."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" His ears popped with the volume of the unearthly scream coming from AJ's petite body, her pitch hoarse and panicked.

His whole body stilled and he looked down at her. He exerted his crushing weight onto her, making it difficult for her to breath. He put his hand against her face, with those heat filled eyes staring holes into her head. "Don't scream again, you won't like what happens" he shifted his hips, placing his massive cock at her opening. He taunted her, rubbing it up and down between her lips. "How old are you?"

"22" she choked out, sounding more like a sob than a number.

"22 years old, and never touched by a man." Her eyes widened at his voice, it was dark and cracked. He rubbed his cock into the separation of her ass sliding wetly between her cheeks, "I am going to hurt you. I am going to shove this inside of you and make you bleed all over me." He ran a hand over her brown messy hair, twirling a strand around his finger, "Would you like that?"

She shook her head, fat tears sliding down her face, falling like rain into dirt.

Then without any warning and with one hard stabbing thrust forward and an animal growl, Randy drove into AJ. He pushed his monster deep into her tight hole. She let out a shrill scream of horror and pain. The hot shaft surged forward, splitting her trembling labia, stretching the tender tissue around the thick cock. It plunged into her, forcing her open, tearing past the tiny resistance of her hymen to bury itself in her virgin depths.

AJ screamed at the first contact of the cockhead with her flesh, unable to look away from her defilement. Her voice rose in pitch as she saw and felt the shaft open her and drive in. When it ripped her hymen, her cry peaked and she threw her head back in agony. When her body jolted with the hard slap of his pelvis on hers, she lost her breath. Blood began to trickle down her thigh.

Now he was about 6 inches inside of her and it felt like she was going to be split open. She kept screaming and crying for him to stop. But he just laughed and told her she was a very tight little hoe and showed her no mercy.

The screams that came out of her mouth were like nothing Randy ever heard, long and deep as if her soul was being torn out of her body. He pulled his hard dick most of the way out and then slide it forcefully back in all the way, and then repeated that, again and again and again, slowly but forcefully raping her. Then he pulled himself out and enjoyed the sight. He looked down between her legs and could see the thick trickle of blood coming from her violated pussy, his cock glistening in the red fluid. Her eyes were slammed shut tight, and tears streamed down her face, her lower lip pulled back as she sobbed loudly. He held both her wrists with one hand and with the other he wiped the tears from her face.

He shifted his hips, ramming his cock into her and she screamed as he tore her even further. She cried out in pain and gave one violent struggle, battering at his face with her elbows. The tears falling from her eyes once more. He swatted her elbows away, with anger in his eyes and thrust into her, groaning low and deep.

She grunted in pain as each stroke made her pussy sting. She angled her hips away from him. Over and over he thrust his hard cock into her little pussy, ripping and tearing at her insides. "Holy shit," the noises of pleasure were ripped hotly from his mouth, as he slipped his hands against her ass and angled her hips off the bed, toward his body.

"Stop, please. It hurts," he didn't stop, but grew faster, his eyes filling with a new heat at every pained noise she made. "Please," she cried, "It hurts so bad." He grew faster, her head beating against the headboard behind her, "STOP."

"NEVER!" he hissed the words at her, and continued his hard pounding into her pussy, deep into her body, pounding harder and harder with every stroke. His stokes grew frantic and hot inside of her, and his breath came in deep groans from his body.

AJ held onto Randy's strong shoulders, knowing she couldn't fight him, no matter how much she wanted to. Her tender pussy was so sore, his thick, throbbing cock, stretching her virgin walls to the limit, filling her completely. The thrusts became more forceful, more urgent. His big, cum-heavy balls slapped against her firm ass with each thrust.

"Take it, AJ Take my cock" he panted, fucking her mercilessly.

As orgasm threatened to finish him, he slowed down, drawing out each thrust until he gained his breath and his control. AJ continued sobbing, but more quietly now, her breasts heaving up and down with each deep breath.

He fucked her slowly; drilling in as far as he could before pulling back only to impale her once more. "God your pussy feels so good." He growled throwing back his head as he impaled her over and over.

If she could close her eyes she would try not to focus on the pain but each time she shut her eyes, he would ram his cock harder into her. "Keep your eyes open. I want to see the look in your eyes while I'm inside of you." He said menacingly while he caressed her body. As he continued to move within her, AJ began to feel raw. After several minutes Randy shuddered against her and gripped her thighs tightly. "Oh my God. You're so goddamn tight." He praised as he came inside of her with one last powerful thrust.

AJ felt as if he would rip her in two. If this was what sex was like, she didn't want anymore to do with it. She tried to hold the tears back, but they escaped from the corner of her eyes. She didn't think she had ever cried so much in her life.

He sat up, pulling his cock out of her tight, sore pussy, getting out of her bed. She began to cry harder.

"Fuck, AJ, what's the problem now?" he asked, disgruntled. He climbed back into bed, pulling her fragile body close to his, wrapping his strong arms around her, caressing her back, "No one is ever going to touch you but me? Do you understand?" Wordlessly she nodded.

Later that night he stood over the bed admiring her motionless body. She was pretty, average but still pretty. Her virgin pussy had been so tight that he nearly came inside of her the minute he entered her. Blood and semen oozed down the inside of her thighs. The site of his cum on her body made his cock stir once more.

He knew that he had inflicted pain on her, but that couldn't be helped. He wanted her so damn badly, besides, she would grow accustom to him and his size. He might try to be gentle the next time, he decided. He smirked to himself at the thought of what lay ahead.

* * *

**Soo um yeah. Review, subscribe, whatever you feel so inclined to do and yes creepy CM Punk fans, there will be more of him later on. **


	2. Chapter 2: I will be seeing you

**Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews, follows, etc. **

**A LOT has changed since I did the first chapter. Like, John dating Nikki Bella which I don't approve of! AJ turning heel which I don't approve of! And Eve leaving the WWE which once again I don't approve of! For the record this will be the last story Eve is in because she was my current favorite diva and it would hurt to much just like it did when I was writing this. Also, AJ in this story is the good holsum, innocent AJ from NXT...not slutty, shorts up her ass, molesting male Superstars AJ so keep that in mind as you read.**

* * *

The next morning AJ came to, drifting slowly back into consciousness, dimly aware that there was something terribly wrong in her world. As she awakened she was aware of a heavy, tense frown on her face, the feeling of dried tears on her cheeks and a throbbing pain that seemed to surround her entire body. When she tried to open her eyes, the light was blinding and she quickly closed them again. Distantly, she felt a numbing cold that infiltrated her senses and she became aware of her naked body. When she moved, pain flared and she groaned in misery, memories of the previous night before flashed through her mind. Her pussy ached and she felt dried blood and cum caked to the insides of her thighs. She tried to sit up, but the muscles in her back and arms scream in pain. She cracked open one eye noticing she was not alone on the bed and quickly closed her eye again.

"I know it was painful for your first time, but you will get use to my ways." He murmured as he pressed kiss on her neck.

"I got you some breakfast." She heard his voice say sweetly.

AJ didn't move or look at him.

"Oh, okay. I know that game." He sat up against the headboard next to her. He pulled a mini pancake from the breakfast tray in his lap and pushed it against AJ's tightly closed lips. She moved her head away.

"Come on AJ. I got up very early to get this. Breakfast for the girls hasn't even started yet. Shit there isn't much meat on you so you had better get used to food and eat." When she continued to refuse the pancake, Randy grabbed her face and pried open her mouth and shoved a piece in. She choked and spat it out.

"Fuck." Randy swore and then jumped over her, straddling her torso. "You're going to eat this fucking shit."

He picked up a spoonful of grits with one hand and with the other he dug his fingers into her cheeks painfully until he forced her mouth open. She glared up at him as he forced the spoon in and then pushed and held her mouth shut. Then with the other hand he pinched her nose shut so she couldn't breathe.

"Now swallow or you'll suffocate." She shut her eyes chewed and swallowed the food. Randy grinned and began force feeding her the breakfast with swigs of orange juice. She began coughing and spluttering, bits of food all over her face, orange juice dribbling down her chin.

AJ coughed and started crying trying to look away from Randy who's face was pressed close to hers now, breathing heavily. His eyes looked mad. He began licking her face, licking up the food crumbs and orange juice stains around her mouth and cheeks. Licking the tears on her cheeks.

"Are you finished crying yet?" He asked softly. His intense blue eyes surveyed her admiringly. The look of possessiveness in his eyes made her cringe.

"Please," AJ pleaded although the last thing she wanted was to beg this bastard for anything. "Just let me go back to my room. What else do you want from me? You've already had sex with me."

"Surely you know that once wasn't enough." He was jamming his pelvis against her torso and she could feel his erection growing. "Besides, it really isn't your place to question me, but you will learn your place soon enough. You should be grateful actually because I usually kick the girl out after I bust one and I damn sure don't go down if you know what I'm saying." He flicked his tongue up and down. "I like you. You're going to be my special girl. I can already tell. I have to thank Kelly for telling me about you."

* * *

"This is a really good Cinnamon roll." Layla said at breakfast as she licked some of the glaze off of it and comments that it looks just like a titty covered in cum.

Eve stared down at her plate. She had no appetite this morning but she continued to take small bites of a crescent roll. She was in her own world, worrying about AJ and contemplating her future with John. She looked up and saw Layla staring at her waiting for an answer, "Huh?"

"I said, are you going to eat that cinnamon roll because you've been nipping at that same piece of bread for the last 15 minutes so you obviously don't want anything else."

"Oh, sure, sure," Eve said pushing her plate over to Layla.

"AJ didn't want to eat?" Beth asked.

Eve sighed, "Orton, he got to her."

The girls faces gaped in unison, then issued a collective gasp, one asking how did he find out.

Eve shrugged, "I have no idea. I'm thinking maybe John put AJ's booking papers on Orton's desk for filing or something."

"Is she alright?" Natty questioned concerned.

"I don't know. He didn't bring her back to the room last night like he usually does. I stayed up waiting for her but after like 3 I fell asleep."

"Maybe he stayed up late with her and didn't feel like bringing her or something."

"Maybe," Eve replied, "So, Maryse…What? Was Kelly so full of cum she wasn't hungry?"

"She never got out of bed. I asked her was she coming to breakfast and she mumbled no and went back to sleep."

* * *

"I'm going to get you clean and take you back to your room okay? Sit." Randy commanded and she sat awkwardly in the tub. He splashed the towel around in the water, the water trickled down into her pubic hair and he rubbed her down there with soap. The soap stung and she gritted her teeth as he slid the bar over the sensitive lips of her vagina and tried to push it up into her. She shut her eyes and absented her body again during this new depravity.

"Got to get the cum...and blood out." The soap was too big to fit but he managed to wedge it into her about half way and then began to push it in and out, fucking her with it. The stinging pain was intense and she started crying again. He slopped more water on her.

When he felt satisfied, he pulled the soap out of her and licked the tip of it. "Mmm. Delicious." He grinned. The taste of her was heady. His balls ached with need but now wasn't the time for another fuck.

She flinched when she felt his hand on her shoulder. He stroked her back as a Master might stroke his favorite pet. When she opened her eyes he was staring at her face as if mesmerized, as if he was trying to imagine her pain.

Then gently, systematically he bathed her all over, rinsing off the soap, rubbing off the caked cum. Finally, he turned on the shower and let the warm water run down over her body. She stilled appreciating the heat, feeling momentarily human. Then he rubbed her down with a towel, vigorously drying her off. He towel dried her hair almost gently and told her to stand which she did, hoping he was going to take her back to her room.

Instead he stood in front of her. He was tall, maybe 6'4-6'5. He began to comb out her hair with his finger tips. She swallowed and looked away. When she did his fingers became caught in her hair and he yanked unexpectedly and she yelled out in surprise.

In the midst of comforting herself, Randy grabbed her by the waist and she shrieked when her ass suddenly met a cold surface. He had put her on a high counter.

He squatted down and put his hands on her soft inner thighs and slowly spread her legs apart, he felt her trying to squeeze them together he smiled and dug his fingertips into her soft flesh, feeling the marbling underneath her skin.

He took a long look at her pussy; he could see the red, bruised and swollen lips. A light blood flow was exiting her small hole. AJ could see him staring at her slit and wanted very badly to close her legs, but his grip would not let her do so.

She watched him pull out a can of shaving cream and uncap it. Randy sprayed shaving cream into the palm of his hand and began to lather it onto the top of AJ's crotch. She instinctively tried to clamp together her thighs but he prevented it.

"I like that you're not talkative." He said as he held one thigh with his left hand and started shaving with his right. "I don't talk much myself."

"I don't care what you like." AJ mumbled defiantly.

"I'm sure you don't." He smirked.

When the excess shaving cream was wiped off, AJ felt strangely cold and even more naked than she had before.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked as he helped her into a fresh pair of panties.

"Because I can." He answered simply.

"Don't you have better things to do than …" She asked dismally staring at the ceiling unable to finish the sentence.

"Better things to do than what? What AJ? Go on, you tell me. I like your spirit, but it will get you into trouble."

"Please Warden? Officer? Orton?" She said not sure what to call him.

"You will address me as Randy when you are alone with me. You may only address me as Officer Orton when in public."

"Do you understand?" He asked running a fingertips down her exposed pussy lips.

"Yes…Randy." She answered.

"Now what is it that you wanted to ask?"

"I want to go to my room."

"Okay," He wrapped a blanket around her and picked her up in his arms. She huddled into his body like a child. "You're probably going to be hurting for awhile so I suggest only getting out of bed when it's necessary."

Randy listened from the hall outside of the cell to AJ cry her eyes out. The first time didn't nearly tip the iceberg. He needed more. Much more. As he stood there and listened to her weep. It took everything in him not to go to her, and wrap his arms around her and fuck her until she screamed in pleasure...or pain, but her pussy was still sore from the night before: one of the downsides of being so big. He could hardly wait to break her in completely but he would give her a few days to heal.

"Have all of Mendes' meals taken to her room for the next few days," Randy told Show as they passed each other in the hall.

Show chuckled, "Had fun?"

Randy blew out a loud breath, "You have no idea."

* * *

"Eve are you coming on the yard?" One of the girls asked as they exited the lunch room.

"Yes, but I have to go back to my room and check on something first."

"AJ?" Eve asked in a hushed tone and opened the door stepping into the room. She turned on the lights and saw AJ laying on the bed in the fetal position, sleeping, naked from the waist up.

AJ opened her eyes, looked at Eve, still waking up, and when she realized it was Eve, she yelled: "Eve" and jumped up towards her, tears forming in her eyes. She hugged her tight, put her head on her shoulder and yelled out, crying like mad: "He! He! Randy!

"Shh, it's okay, let it out."

"It hurts so bad, everywhere….I want to die."

Eve sniffed and rubbed at her nose, only just restraining herself from starting to cry also. "Randy is a piece of shit and he will be stopped."

AJ sniffed and quietly said, "Kelly."

"Kelly?" Eve said raising an eyebrow.

* * *

"Ouch." Alicia winced as she sat outside at a picnic table with Layla.

"What's wrong." Layla asked, concern evident in her eyes and in the frown on her face.

"For one, it's cold as hell out here and two, this baby is kicking the shit out of me." For the past few weeks the baby's kicking and moving had intensified a lot and Alicia's body was taking a beating.

"I want to feel."

"Give me your hand." Alicia took Layla's hand and placed it at the top of her belly and held it there. Sure enough, the baby was kicking up a storm.

Layla laughed, and then gave a little yelp as the baby kicked against her hand. "Wow, he is kicking. Hi, this is your TT Layla." She said, now leaning down, talking to Alicia's stomach.

"Don't get to attached Lay."

"I don't see why you can't keep him." Layla pouted.

"What kind of environment is this to raise a child in? I want him to go to a good home with a good family that can give him the world. Even if I wasn't in a prison and I ended up getting pregnant I still would give him up."

"I guess you're right. Sooooo, do you know who the father is?"

Alicia groaned and rolled her eyes in annoyance. "You've asked me that question a million times and I still don't want to discuss it so please let's change the subject."

"Hey. Look at me," Maryse said as she snapped her fingers at Kelly.

Kelly turned and looked at her. The left side of her face was red and puffy, her left eye nearly swollen shut.

"Who did this to you sweetie? What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it Maryse." Kelly replied as she reached up and gently felt around the bruised area of her face. It was tender, but it felt like a lot of the swelling from yesterday had gone down. "And if I did tell you who did it, what could you do about it?"

"Whatever happened to her," Eve said coming up behind them. "She's about to get some more."

Kelly scoffed, "What? I didn't donate a dollar to that sad cat and dog commercial this week Eve? Whatever it is, as you can see I have more important things going on so get over it."

Kelly turned her back to Eve and started to walk away, this infuriated Eve. Eve pulled forcibly on her hair so hard that her neck snapped back painfully. Kelly's back arched and she screamed in pain. Her hands flew to her head trying to get Eve's hands out.

Eve let her go and pushed her. Kelly fell backwards over a picnic table.

"What the fuck Eve?" Maryse asked stunned at Eve's action. She quickly went to help Kelly up.

"Tell everyone what you told Orton yesterday." Eve yelled angrily looking at the small crowd that was gathering.

"Oh that?" Kelly laughed harshly as she brushed herself off. "It's not like it wasn't going to happen eventually. I mean come on; the girl has life in here. Between now and life he was bound to run into her anyway. I went through it. You went through it. We all went through it. It's like a rite of passage. What makes Mighty Mouse so special?"

"She. Was. A. Virgin." Eve said growled through gritted teeth. Her fist clenched at her sides, making slow angry steps toward Kelly. "And now she's in the room barely able to move. Why'd you tell him Kelly? Was it one of your sad attempts to kiss up to him? No matter how many times you try to kiss his ass. No matter how many times he burst one in you, he'll never see you as anything more than a slut. Look at your face. I bet he did that to you."

"I admit it, I am a slut. But I'm a happy slut. I'm not a hypocrite slut like you. You are no better than me." Kelly said with a knowing smile.

Eve grabbed her around the throat and pulled Kelly's face close to her. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Kelly tilted her head up and narrowed her eyes. "You see Eve, I know all about you fucking Cena."

Eve let go of Kelly's throat and took a step back, visibly shaken she swallowed.

Kelly smiled knowing she was getting under Eve's skin. She continued. "Is that why you get so many special privileges Eve? Is that why you get 50 dollars a day to do your job while the rest of us who do harder jobs only get 35?"

"What? No answer?" Kelly chuckled. "I wonder if it's true love. John is a nice enough guy I guess. He's great in bed too, nice sized cock….and that's not hearsay, I know that for a fact!" Kelly said with a wink.

Fury and fire exploded within Eve. She drew back her first an let it fly toward Kelly's face. It seemed like the fist came at her in slow motion, but still Kelly couldn't avoid it. The punch slammed into her right eye.

Kelly's vision clouded. Her eye immediately started to stream tears. She swung at Eve, clipping Eve in the jaw with a hard knuckle. As Kelly felt a jolt travel from her fist up her arm, she remembered that Eve has a blue belt in Brazilian Jujitsu. _Oh shit!_

Eve had two inches of height advantage and outweighed Kelly by about 15 pounds. With a roar, Eve grabbed Kelly by the hair, dragged her several feet and smashed her face into the pole that that basketball goal sat on.

Kelly's cheek and nose met the steel with a sickening crunch. She blinked rapidly to see through the red haze of pain. Blood gushed from her nose.

"Aren't we going to help?" Maryse cried in shock watching her roommate being beaten.

Alicia shook her head, "Nope. Sometimes you just gotta take your ass whooping like a woman."

John sat at his desk drinking his morning coffee as he heard loud screaming and shouting. He rolled his chair to the window and glanced out. Realizing who one of the girls fighting was he crushed the cup in his hand out of anger, the hot coffee burning his hand.

Eve had a death grip on Kelly's hair and was on a mission. She dragged her across the yard again. Kelly stumbled, trying to keep up. Her face hurt so much she was surprised that she could feel her hair being pulled, but she did.

Eve was puffing by the time she reached the weight bench, dragging Kelly behind her. She was beyond angry. This girl had a way of bringing out the worst in her. She threw Kelly onto the bench.

"I'm sorry Eve. I shouldn't have told Orton about AJ. Please just stop this. I'll go apologize to AJ too." Kelly pleaded, sobbing loudly.

"This goes farther than the AJ scandal, Kelly." Eve's voice was calm, almost normal. She removed the two weights from each side of the long dumbbell, leaving just a steel rod.

Kelly's nose was bleeding all over her white jumpsuit. She screamed and flipped onto her stomach when she realized Eve was going to hit her with the rod. The first strike landed with a clink, accompanied by much more pain than she expected.

"Fuck!" she yelled, twisting around and catching the rod in her hands as it came down for the second strike. "What the hell?" she screamed, clutching the rod in self-defense. She hung on for dear life.

Eve's face contorted. Her mouth twisted. Her eyes burned. Then her fist slammed into Kelly's mouth, splitting her lip.

Kelly's head snapped back. Kelly's grip on the rod loosened and Eve snatch it out of her hands.

As Eve held the rod in the air again ready to strike she felt herself being flung face down on the ground, then her arms were twisted roughly behind her back. She then felt a massive weight sitting on her causing extreme paid then her hands were cuffed in place.

* * *

John roughly threw Eve into his office. He then entered slamming and locking the door behind him.

Eve's fist hurt, her knuckles swollen and cracked, her head throbbed in pain and her stomach felt queasy. She took one look at John's expression and began to silently pray. She's never seem him look so upset before.

John's frustration flipped to rage, hot and heavy in his chest. "Are you fucking stupid?" John was suddenly in Eve's face, his blue eyes blazing.

A cold wave of fear crashed over Eve as she looked at him.

"I don't even give a fuck about whatever reason you were fighting." John's voice was tight with barely controlled emotion. "What matters now is that I'm fucked. I can't turn in this report because if I do, the board will throw your appeal out of the window when they learn that you half killed a girl. If the board hears about this on their own and realizes that I didn't report it, I'll get demoted."

Silently, Eve dropped her head, "I'm so sorry John. I didn't think about how this would affect you."

John took a seat on the other side of the desk. His anger subsiding. "Now, do you care to tell me what this was all about in the first place?"

Eve sighed in relief seeing that John had calmed. She started to explain, "It started when I found out that Kelly told Orton about AJ being here and..."

"Look Eve," John had cut her off. "I know you're intentions were good and you want to play the big sister role with AJ. That's fine but was all of that really necessary? Listen to me; I'm not going to be sitting in this place for 11 more years just to be with my wife. "

"I understand that but you've been here just as long as Randy and you're a harder worker than him so why aren't you the Warden?"

John sighed, rubbing his palm over his face. "Mr. McMahon told me I was the best worker he's ever had. When it was time for him to retire he turned the prison over to Randy. When I asked him why he said I was too…nice. Vince wanted someone like himself in charge; someone who was ruthless, merciless, and cold hearted. That guy was Randy Orton. Vince actually wanted to turn the prison over to Hunter but he is married to his daughter and Vince didn't want him fucking around on Stephanie by taking part in the breaking in tradition that Vince himself started."

"But John, you know this isn't right. Can't you just quit and report this?"

"I promise when I get you out of here, we're going to run far away because I know too many secrets about this place. If I quit and stay here in this city, Vince will have my every move watched and if he even thinks that I want to open my mouth about something, I'll be killed. They'll likely kill you also."

"Where will we go?"

"I don't know. An island or somewhere. When we get there I'll tell everything. All of the dirty secrets that these walls have held over the last 10 years."

She ran to him throwing her arms around him and kissing him on the cheek. "Oh John!"

He kissed her back and brushed her long hair out of her face.

Suddenly Eve's head snapped up, gasping.

John's eyes widened, "What?"

"You didn't tell me you slept with Kelly!" She said with bitter anger sharpening her voice.

"Oh, I, um" he said, stumbling over his words, "It was before you got here and it was one night and frankly it wasn't all that memorable."

* * *

Kelly winced at the first touch of the hot wet cloth. Cody dabbed the blood from her face with the rag in silence. She caught a glimpse of the originally white rag, it was bright pink now.

"I have some pills, pain pills. They will make you very tired but I think you need them right now."

"Layla," he called for his new assistant. She appeared at his side a minute later, "Go look in the last cabinet on the right side of the medicine room and bring me the orange bottle with the blue gel capsules."

"When you get to your room, take three of these with water. You won't have to worry about a second dose today because you probably won't wake up until tomorrow. If you wake up later tonight in pain, just take an Aleve. I'm going to call Show to take you to your room."

Kelly quietly mumbled thank you.

"What the hell was she thinking?" Cody said when he heard the door close, "Eve really fucked her up."

Layla jumped on the counter and sat next to him, "Well, her face was already fucked before Eve but wow, broken ribs, cuts, three long lashes down her back, a fractured collar bone, whip lash, fractured left tibia…!"

"What was it about because Eve never gets into altercations?"

"Kelly is a bitch and she ended up running her mouth to Orton and that resulted in the new diva AJ getting hurt."

"Speaking of that, when I called him this morning to get his approval before giving you this job, he asked me for and I quote, Pussy soothing cream."

"What?" Layla laughed, "Pussy soothing cream. Wait until I tell the girls about this."

"No." Cody said firmly. He didn't say it with any aggression, but he did say it in a way that made it clear that he meant it. "You went to nursing school so you should know better. It's called Doctor-Patient confidentiality. Nothing that happens or that is said in here should be repeated."

* * *

"Also, let's all send our thoughts and prayers out to the members of the military who can't be home for Christmas, as well as to the victims of Sandy Hook Elementary who are feeling overwhelming pain this holiday. I hope the world's prayers will be able to provide a little relief to the hard times they are experiencing. Merry Christmas girls." Eve said finishing her class Christmas night.

Kelly blew out a frustrated breath becoming more pissed off by the second. The swelling in her face had gone down and the bruising was not as visible with the help of a little make-up. She always hated sitting through Eve's boring classes and today was worse. Why should she give a fuck about the military not being home for Christmas? They had it better than her, at least they were free. "Can we go now?"

Eve nodded, "You can go if you want Kelly but we're going to hang here for awhile but before you go, isn't there something you were supposed to be doing?"

Kelly sighed and made her way over to AJ's bed but stopped in her tracks by a hard look from Beth.

"It's okay." Eve said.

Kelly sat on the side of AJ's bed and crossed her legs. AJ rolled and turned her back to Kelly. Hot shame washed over Kelly along with a crush of regret.

"Just leave Kelly," Alicia began. "AJ doesn't want anything to do with you and we all are in the same mind."

"AJ." Kelly started. "I know nothing I can do now will fix that, but..." She paused and took a deep breath, her eyes imploring AJ for understanding. There was no response.

Kelly could stand it no longer. She reached for AJ's shoulder but AJ jerked away, finally looking at Kelly. "Don't touch me."

"I'm so sorry AJ. I know I was wrong for telling him. I should have just let him find out about you on his own."

"Fuck you." AJ said turning her back again.

"Will you ever forgive me, AJ?"

"Forgive you?!" AJ's head whipped around. "If you mean, 'will I get over this?' -yes. If you mean, 'will I ever think of you as anything other than a bitch?' no, probably not."

* * *

A few minutes later they heard the click of locks and watched as the door swing open. John lifted a tray of shot glasses and shimmied through the door. "I don't know whose idea it was to let you girls wear those little Santa outfits today but I need to thank them."

"Eggnog," John said going around the room with the tray, "and here's a special one for you Alicia."

"Eggnog mixed with what?" Maryse questioned grabbing a glass from the tray, "Because if it was plain, regular eggnog Alicia shouldn't need a special one."

"It's got a little something there. Nothing strong enough to get you drunk but good enough to get a little Christmas buzz going on. Let's keep it between us."

"You'd better be glad Kelly left a few minutes ago because she would have run and told Orton."

They all gathered in the center of the room before John turned to AJ and said, "There is a glass here for you too."

Her legs felt wobbly when she first tried to stand up. This was one of the few times she's gotten out of bed that didn't involve showering or using the bathroom.

"Cheers, ladies, to 2013." John said and lifted his cup.

"To 2013!" The girls said in unison. AJ stood on her tip toes to touch her glass with the others hearing them clink. She took a big gulp and coughed feeling the liquor burning down her throat.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I've never drank before."

"Oh," John nodded, "So you're a virg- oh, um never mind."

Eve placed her empty glass on the tray, "John, I think it's time for you to go. We still have alot of stuff to talk about before lights out."

John responded by pointing up above his head. Eve looked up, to see a swatch of mistletoe dangling over her head. "John!" She blushed.

"What?" He shrugged, "it's just tradition."

"Not now John," she mumbled, "in front of them."

His head never moved but his eyes darted around before he mumbled, "I thought Kelly spilled it already."

"Yes, she did but I never addressed or confirmed it."

John sucked in a breath, "Well, this is awkward."

Chants of "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" begin to stir.

Eve sighed and stood on her tip toes, her hands splayed on his chest for balance. Softly she presses her lips to his, then pulls back and says, "Merry Christmas John."

Various sounds and claps broke out.

Eve smiled, "And how much alcohol did you put in the eggnog?"

"I may have added more than I intended to. It's Christmas." He shrugged.

And then the door busted open, "Hey, in here!" It was Dolph wearing a red speedo. A santa hat in his right hand and a bottle of vodka in his left. He then turned his back to everyone and proceeded to shake his butt.

When he turned around he was greeted by looks of confusion and disgust, mostly disgust.

He quickly took a seat in the nearest chair. "So which one of you girls want to sit on Ziggler's lap?" He spread his legs and leaned back in the chair.

Then he felt himself slowly tipping over backwards. Suddenly the chair tipped right over, and the back of his head hit the hard concrete floor.

The girls screamed with laughter, while he lay there semi-concussed. Tears welled in his eyes from the pain.

Their laughter continued for over a minute. He resigned himself to utter humiliation at their hands. He closed his eyes.

After the laughter finally died down, John decided to end his embarrassment. He scoped Zigger up bridal style with no problem carrying him out of the room which caused the girls to break out in hysterics once again.

"Look," Natty whispered to Beth.

"What?" Beth asked.

"Dolph left the vodka." Natty answered.

"Ooh and it's full. Hopefully the rest don't notice and we can take it for ourselves." Beth plotted.

"Holy shit," Layla said. Her eyes resting on a boxed up 50 inch flatscreen TV with a box on it and a note reading _To: AJ. Merry Christmas my sweet. _"Who in the hell sent you that?"

AJ who was now curled back up in bed whispered, "him."

"Who is him so him can send me one too shit?" Layla asked.

AJ didn't respond and Eve answered, "Orton."

"Girl, you must have put it on him right," Layla said snapping her fingers and grinding her hips, "because he never gave any of us shit."

"Layla," Alicia hissed, "how insensitive!"

Layla shrugged, "But it's the truth. I'm going to be in here every night watching it with you because I'm tired of squinting my eyes on our little 15 inch."

"You can have it if you want. I don't want anything of his." AJ mumbled bitterly.

"Really?" Layla asked raising an eyebrow.

AJ nodded.

"Thanks! Ok, I'm going to pull it and Alicia you can push on the other side. Let's take this bad boy home! Goodnight girls."

"And we're going to bail too." Beth said standing up.

"We had a good time Eve," Natty added.

"Ok, see you tomorrow." Eve nodded.

"Get it, get it, get it," Beth said as they closed in on the vodka.

"Oh God," Maryse laughed, "if you want the liquor, just take it, no need for a secret mission my friends."

Natty and Beth laughed and grabbed the bottle."

"Joyeux Noël Eve, AJ." Then Maryse was gone leaving AJ and Eve alone.

"Today was actually a pretty good day." AJ yawned. She hasn't been able to sleep the last few days and it was finally catching up with her. The spiked eggnog probably helped.

Eve nodded, "It was."

"I never thought about it or him once...until Kelly apologized then I forgot again and the TV situation that just happened."

"Yeah but I think you should have kept that TV and let me hang it on my side of the room if you didn't want it for yourself."

"If you want it I'm sure I can go ask Layla for it back."

Eve laughed, "Don't worry about it. Layla would kill you if you tried to take it out of her possession."

* * *

Officer Brooks or Punk as he liked to be called pushed his mail cart ahead of him. He didn't have his keys on him so he knocked on the door. After a moment, there was no answer. There was something covering the window, which was against the rules, so he couldn't look in. He wondered if he had knocked hard enough. He knocked again, this time harder.

Eve opened the door slowly. She was wrapped in a towel. Her hair was wet in a tussle. He obviously disturbed her shower.

"Merry Christmas Steve."

"I'm sorry, I was in the shower."

"No shit Sherlock." He chuckled.

Eve leaned against the doorframe, "So, what do you have for me Punk?"

"Let's see here," he said getting a box out of the cart, "Brazilian Jujitsu gear, Brazilian Jujitsu books, the new iPad. I'll never understand why you girls can't have cell phones but you can have iPads and televisions."

"Well, we have to get our internet through the prison system and social media sites like Facebook, Twitter, etc. are blocked. Every email sent and received is copied to the main system then screened. All activity is monitored so it's basically shit. I just wanted it to do my writing and read E-Books."

"Ah," he nodded, "and you also have hate mail from the millions and millions of the Rock's angry puppets."

"Oh god," Eve said thumbing through the envelopes, "they're still writing in after all these years? Chris Evans, Channing Tatum, Chris Hemsworth and the two fags from Twilight are out there these days and they're still stuck on Dwayne?"

"Apparently. Also, I have two packages here with this room number. Do you have an April Mendes in here?"

"Yeah, she's been here for 5 days. If it's something from Orton keep it."

He raised an eyebrow confused, "Why would Orton be sending her a package? One is comics from someone with her last name. I'll assume her parents and the other is little toy things from someone named Kaitlyn."

"Oh ok," Eve said stepping aside, "you may enter."

Punk laid the boxes beside the bed observing the sleeping form. He leaned over her body gently shaking her.

"Don't wake her up," Eve warned.

He didn't listen. He sat down and once again leaned over her, shaking her shoulders. He then looked at her face and saw she was struggling to open her eyes. And when she did, they filled with panic.

AJ was scared to death. The last guy who came to their room at this hour was Orton and that didn't go too well.

She began to buck wildly, kicking and screaming.

"Whoa," he said backing away, "Calm the fuck down."

Eve rolled her eyes, "I told you not to wake her. You should have dropped the packages and went away." She turned her attention to AJ, "He's cool."

AJ stopped sitting up, observing him. He was tall but not as tall as Randy and not as built as John. His arms were covered in several colorful elaborate tattoos, or perhaps it was just one huge sleeve. She couldn't tell. Briefly, he glanced at her, giving her the impression of green eyes with bags as if he doesn't get enough sleep. He had short hair that was slicked back on his head.

He held out his hand which was also tattooed and she looked at Eve before shaking it, as if asking permission.

"How old are you?" He asked sitting down at the edge of her bed.

"22, why?"

"You look like you're in high school." He smirked, his lip ring shining.

"Thanks."

He picked up the box on the floor and handed it to her, "Sorry, had to open it. Prison protocol."

She shrugged, looking through the books. Everyone she asked for was in there, "I have nothing to hide."

"The Dark Phoenix Saga, that's pretty cool." He said.

"You know about X-Men?" She asked, testing him.

"Truthfully, I was never really a big X-Men fan when I was a kid. I read the stuff because that's what was cool and hot in the '90s. Everyone got caught in the hype with all that stuff coming up that I think I read it by default, but my tastes changed. But I do know that X-Men is the number 1 best selling comic book of all time because of Magneto."

"What?" AJ asked feeling half insulted, "Magneto?"

He nodded, "Yes all because of Magneto."

"No it wasn't. Magneto was a terrorist who killed thousands and illegally conquered sovereign nations and in his early days, he was a Hitler-like genetic supremacist."

"So, but his power was on par with Thanos and his scientific mind was on par with Beast, Mr. Fantastic, and Dr. Doom."

AJ scoffed, "You've VASTLY overrated his power levels and intellect. But from what you've said so far I can tell that you know a thing or two about comics."

" My first job was at a comic book store and Larry Hama's G.I. JOE is what got me into comics. It's funny because it's such a well-written book and to start off reading that really set the bar high. I initially read it because I was a fan of the cartoon, the toys and all that, but the comic was so sophisticated, so sleek and so different from the cartoon. Then I discovered comic shops once Gas City [a gas station franchise with attached stores] stopped carrying comic books and I couldn't get my monthly G.I. JOE fix. There was a comic shop called All American Comics right near my grandpa's house. I remember being a little kid, hanging out in his old, above ground pool where I'd hang out in the summer, then walk across the street to Brown's Chicken, right near All American. We'd hang out there a lot and eventually I worked there for a lot of years, which is what really got me into comics. You wind up working in a comic shop and you end up reading and collecting everything there is to read and collect."

AJ nodded, obviously impressed, "The Dark Phoenix Saga. It kind of changed my life. It was the first thing I'd read that was that dramatic and I wanted to be a writer after that—or a super hero. It triggered all my genres, everything I love. Jean Grey is my god. I literally reenacted Jean's self sacrifice scene with my Barbies. Someone clearly should've hugged me more as a child. As far as favorite characters, I've always loved badass chick characters like Rogue, Black Widow, Jean Grey and Elektra. I hate Emma Frost. I feel like her character is taking Jean's place and it upsets me. I always wanted to see Jean return and it never really happened, so I have something against Emma. I've never been a girly girl. I always found it fascinating to be someone who people look at and say is pretty, but is also so much more than that. Jean was super smart and in control, and I love her powers too. I really liked a woman who had a little masculinity to her and was kind of badass, and that's kind of who I felt I was my whole life. I'm more of a chick than a girl. Jean represented that."

"I was always and still am a big fan of the Punisher," Punk revealed. "I like the Thing-he smashes and I can totally relate. I thought Captain America was boring and cheesy. Same reason I hate Superman-the 'boy scout' stuff doesn't appeal to me."

Eve smiled over at their exchange. She didn't understand any of the nerd comic talk but she could tell AJ was enjoying talking to Punk.

"Anyway, I have to go." Punk said standing up and stretching. "I'm not halfway through with sorting through packages. See you Eve. Nice meeting you April."

"It's AJ," she blurted out, "Everyone calls me AJ. I mean but if you want to you can call me April. I mean it is my name and all."

Just then Eve got an idea. "Wait a sec, Punk," Eve called. He stopped and turned. "Since you have a lot to do in the mailroom, maybe you can hire AJ to help you out. She needs to get out of the room and I'm sure the money wouldn't hurt either."

He shrugged, "Fine with me if she doesn't mind."

"Yes, I mean no, I don't mind". She silently cursed herself for sounding too eager, "I mean, I don't have anything else to do."

"You two got along pretty well," Eve smirked over at AJ after Punk left.

"He seems like a really really nice guy."

"He hasn't been here that long but from what I can tell he is in fact a really really nice guy."

"Does he know about…." AJ trailed off.

"No, he's only been here for about a year and a half and is still considered new. The other officers don't let the others in on the underhanded shit that goes on in here until they have about two in a years under they're belt."

* * *

Beth and Natty sat together on the bed snuggled together and enjoying being close. The room was pleasantly warm; snow fell softly outside the window blanketing the world. The only light in the room came from underneath the door from the hall.

Natty moved her hands up and lightly caressed Beth's arms with her fingertips feeling the sleek muscles underneath. She felt Beth shiver against her and the very light downy hairs on her arms stood to attention under Natty's fingers.

Natty had her arms wrapped around her lover, loving how Beth seemed to fit perfectly against her. "Another Christmas is leaving us." She whispered softly into her lover's ear.

Beth heard a sniff and realized that Natty was crying quietly into the space between her shoulder-blades.

"What's wrong?" Beth asked as a small frown touched her lips.

"Close your eyes." Natty said and waited for Beth to do so before getting off the couch and taking a small box from under the bed. She sat back down beside Beth and placed it in her hands.

Feeling the velvet covered box in her slender fingers Beth opened her eyes. "Natty!" She grinned. "We said we weren't giving gifts this year."

"I know, but something came up." Natty said with uneasiness in her voice.

Sensing it, Beth laid the box to the side, "What is it?"

Natty let out a long sigh in an effort to calm herself. "So, you know I assist Ms. Gurerro in the office right?"

Beth shook her head in disgust, "You didn't sleep with Vickie did you?"

"Eww, no." Natty continued, "She left her key to the files on her desk when she went to lunch."

"Get to the point." Beth blurted out anxiously, her heartbeat increasing, not sure what she was about to hear.

"I got curious so I pulled my file…and I found out my execution date." Natty took a deep breath and then sighed in misery, blinking back the tears that blurred her vision.

Hearing that brought tears to Beth's eyes and she shook her head, "You know I don't want to think, talk or hear about that." She breathed deeply; bringing the air into her lungs.

"We've avoided it long enough. It's time we talked about this." Natty's voice was demanding, her eyes dead serious despite the pain and sadness shining though.

"Okay." Beth nodded, tears rolling from her red rimmed eyes.

Natty sighed, wiping her eyes, trying to be strong. "Then I pulled your file and found out that my execution is in 3 years, on the same day of your release."

Beth sat there for a very long time before finally letting go a loud cry as tears streamed down her face. Natty pulled Beth into her embrace, holding her tightly. That was all it took, once her head hit Natty's chest she was letting out all of her frustration, fear and emotion; crying like a child.

"It's okay." Natty said rocking Beth in her arms gently.

"Why are you so calm about this?" Beth asked between sniffs.

"As long as we're together when that time comes, I'll be okay. I would gladly go out knowing that I spent my last 6 years on this earth with the love of my life. You gave me peace and happiness and most importantly you gave me...you."

Beth shifted so she was sitting on Natty's lap, her arms still around her lover's neck. "I love you so much Natalya."

Natty grinned. "I love you too Elizabeth." And with that she leaned in and captured Beth's lips with her own. The kiss started out gentle, loving and slow, but they couldn't hold back the lust and passion that soon burned its way into their kiss. Beth tightened her arms around Natty as the kiss turned brutal. Soft moans started to fill the room as the lovers lost themselves in each other. When they finally came up for air their faces were flushed and both gasping for air like they had ran a mile. "Your gift." Natty managed to say.

Excitement made Beth's blue eyes sparkle as she carefully opened up the small box. She kept telling herself it wasn't what she thought it was. It couldn't be. It had to be a pair of earrings. But as soon as the lid snapped open with a soft creak she gasped and her hand flew to cover her mouth. "Natty?!"

Inside the box, nestled in pearly white satin was a beautiful yellow gold engagement ring with a 3 caret pear shaped diamond with two smaller round diamonds on either side of it. It was gorgeous and must've cost a fortune. Tears stung Beth's eyes as she looked at it.

Natty took Beth's hand in her own and kissed it. "I love you Beth with all my heart. Marry me?"

There wasn't a moment's hesitation in Beth's reply. She threw her arms around Natty's neck and hugged her tightly. "Yes, yes, yes! Of course yes!" Tears rolled down both their faces as they kissed. Natty took the box and carefully took the ring out before slipping it onto Beth's ring finger. It fit perfectly.

Beth held the ring out examining it, "How the hell could you afford this."

Natty smiled, "My uncle Bret sent it."

With every muscle in her body seized to its breaking point with relentless passion, and her back arching in a virtual horseshoe, a shriek of overwhelming ecstasy catapulted from Beth's lips. Her hands were a pair of vice grips, wrenching the sweat soaked sheets off her bed and cutting off the circulation in her fingers. Beth's eyes spun uncontrollably in her head and she soon had to cinch them shut as they flooded with tears of illicit pleasure. Beth had never had anyone make love to her this passionately in her life. Natty's mouth was ferociously devouring Beth's spasming vulva like a carnivorous predator and Beth's sexual juices were spewing all over Natty's mouth and chin. With every fiber of her being ravaged by the most intense orgasm she'd ever experienced, Beth collapsed in a pile of post-orgasmic mush on the sweat flooded mattress as her beautiful muscle toned naked body twitched and trembled frenziedly. Feeling Natty's ravenous mouth and lips licking and sucking the residue of her orgasmic explosion off her skin, Beth slowly and deeply inhaled the intoxicating fragrances of sweat, perfume, burning incense and the natural odor of two very sexually aroused women hanging heavily in the air.

As Beth's heart pounded relentlessly and her lungs still strained for air, she slowly ran her hands through her soaking wet blonde hair. It was so saturated with sweat that Beth felt as though she'd just stepped out of the shower. With her eyes still shut, Beth's body tingled with breathless anticipation as she felt the tip of Natty's tongue moving slowly up her muscle ripped abdomen. Beth opened her eyes to find Natty crawling slowly and seductively up over her seething body like a prowling lioness cunningly stalking her prey. Natty seized one of Beth's probing, rock hard nipples between her lips. As Natty ran her tongue across Beth's bust to her other wanting nipple, sucking it deeply into her hungry mouth, Beth ran her long fingers through Natty's blonde hair.

Feeling Natty's teeth nip on the sensitive skin of her areola, Beth felt a powerful and illicit shockwave course like electrical current through her body. With a slight jerk and giggle, Beth slipped her hand into Natty's on her breast.

"Get up here, baby." Beth hissed.

Rising up Beth's body slowly, Natty let the tip of her tongue graze up Beth's neck, over her chin and finally to her pouting lips. Easing her body down to rest on top of Beth, Natty was now gazing deeply into her captivating blue eyes.

"God, your eyes are so beautiful." Natty whispered.

"So are yours." Beth whispered back.

Their moist lips came together and their wanting tongues were soon foraging in the deepest recesses of the other's lusciously warm mouth. The world went dark as their eyes shut and the unbridled passion of a lover's deep kiss surged forth.

The lustful heat emanating from Beth and Natty's naked bodies pressed firmly against each other was immense. Beth reveled deeply in the intoxicating flavor of Natty's mouth, which was still heavily sated with her own sexual juices. With Natty's sweaty body still on top of her, Beth rolled their passionate embrace over and pinned Natty underneath her, gently grinding her mound on to Natty's thigh. Beth then felt the fingernails of Natty spearing deep into the skin of her back, followed by her other hand coming to rest firmly on the back of her soaking wet head; attempting to pull Beth deeper into their kiss. Cupping her hands around Natty's head and neck, Beth inhaled deeply through her nose and there was then no sound; no sound at all. Kissing each other so deeply, there was only an unbelievably serene and divinely deep quiet. Beth and Natty were breathing each other's air and absorbing each other's soul. Finally, they came up and gazed deeply into each other's eyes.

"I love you." Beth whispered.

"I love you too." Natty whispered back.

Beth rolled gently off Natty's body and on to her side on the mattress. Natty likewise rolled on to her side and faced Beth; the two women gently caressed each other's face and body. As Beth gazed deeply at her beautiful Natty, her heart sang like the highest choir of angels. What a beautiful and gentle creature to say she was in fact a cold blooded killer. As Natty snuggled her body tightly up against Beth's muscled frame, Beth wrapped her engulfing arms around the smaller woman and ever so gently cradled and rocked her in an adoring embrace. Kissing Natty softly on the forehead, Beth shut her eyes and silently thanked the Lord that she got caught cheating on her taxes.

* * *

**DAY 10**

For the next few days AJ stayed in her room only coming out to use the bathroom and to get something to eat. Today she followed Eve into the office building and waited while Eve did her cleaning.

It frustrated her like hell that she couldn't get Punk out of her mind. He probably wasn't every girl's cup of tea but he was easily the most attractive man she had ever seen. She remembered what it was like when he touched her. She tingled a little.

He was probably married with kids, and his wife probably resembled a Barbie doll.

"I don't think he is." Eve laughed as slid her mop across the floor. "And if he is I doubt she'd look like a Barbie."

AJ's eyes were wide as saucers. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes, yes you did. If you want to know more about him why won't you just talk to him? He said you can work with him that would be the perfect way to break the ice. I love you but I'm not going to be giving you money everyday so you can skip down to the vending machine for your little Capri Suns and Rice Krispies."

"Hey girls."

"Hey Officer Cena."

"I need to see you in my office my office Eve…you can come to if you want AJ."

"Oh, no. I'll just go back to the room."

"Do you need us to walk you back?"

"No, I got it."

And she thought she had it until she realized in order to get back to her building she had to pass Orton's office. She was scared. She looked over her shoulder with every step as she made her way. She was halfway past his room when a hand fell on her shoulder. Not again! She let out a blood-curdling scream and fainted with fright.

He hadn't meant to scare her. He now held her in his arms and carried her to her room.

AJ woke up as Punk was sliding out of the door. "Punk!" she exclaimed in surprise, not knowing how she got there.

"That was me behind you. I'm sorry that I scared you."

"Thanks for bringing me here because I was kind of afraid of walking the long path alone." She admitted.

"No problem. You girls are like my little sisters and I try to look out for all of you."

"How does your….family feel about that?" She asked curiously.

"Are you asking if I'm married?" He lifted a brow. AJ's face grew hot. She didn't answer and Punk chuckled softly to himself. "I'm not married, no kids, drug free. It's just me and my dog Mackenzie and she sleeps most of the time anyway." He explained.

"Oh." She replied lamely.

"By the way, I haven't seen you in the mailroom yet." He smiled at her and her heart did a back flip.

"I'll be there tomorrow." She smiled shyly, her cheeks dimpling prettily.

* * *

"Pourquoi es-tu si belle? Pourquoi tu bouges comme sa? Pourquoi tu me fais mal?" Maryse sung to herself as she washed pots in the back of the kitchen. She was alone.

"Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?(**Would you like to sleep with me tonight**)" Randy said lurching behind her. It was the only French he knew.

Maryse scoffed, "Écoutez-moi, tu es un petit garçon pathétique qui ne peut pas gérer le rejet et utilise ce que peu d'énergie il faut manipuler les femmes pour votre propre plaisir. Je n'aurais pas dormir avec vous si vous avez possédé la dernière dick sur la terre.{**Listen to me, you are a pathetic little boy who can't handle rejection and uses what little power you have to manipulate women for your own pleasure. I wouldn't sleep with you if you possessed the last dick on Earth**.}"

{Note: If the French is off sorry :/ I used a translator.}

Randy narrowed his eyes. He didn't know what she said but he didn't like the sound of it. He grabbed her arms tightly, spun her around to face him, and forced her back into the sink.

"What did you say to me bitch? You know, you've always had an attitude problem but I'm the man who will straighten you out."

Maryse swallowed and corrected herself, "I, I said, I have other plans tonight."

He chuckled, "Like what? Wait until you THINK Kelly is sleep and play with your pussy?"

"That bitch." She hissed. "What I do in the privacy of my room is neither you nor Kelly's goddamn business."

He smirked, cocking his eyebrows to illustrate that he was amused. "Don't act so surprised. She tells me everything. For example, she tells me how she hears your low moans in the middle of the night."

Maryse remained silent and bowed her head, but the fact that she said nothing told him all he needed to know.

"You miss a man's touch don't you Maryse? From what I hear your husband never visits so you can't be receiving conjugal visits from him."

Maryse turned red in embarrassment and again bowed her head submissively.

"I remember when you first arrived. You resisted at first like the rest but over time I noticed something. You never said anything when I fucked you but I could see it in your eyes. I know the look of a woman experiencing pleasure."

Maryse sniffed back a tear because he was right. She did miss a man's touch. Not just a man, her husband's touch. Sex was a big part of her relationship with Mike.

His hand continued moving lower on her body; he felt the heat radiating from her pussy as his fingers descended there. He cupped her in his hand and his middle finger slipped over her slit.

He felt the wetness glide over his finger. "What is this," he asked as he moved his glistening finger to her face, "you're so wet, slut." He said teasingly.

She closed her eyes and tried to think of something else, anything else to get her mind to stop focusing on his finger. She couldn't believe her body was responding to this assault. Every thought in her mind was screaming, "No!", but every cell in her body was screaming yes.

He moved his hand back down to her pussy. "So tell me what gets your pussy wet Maryse. Is it true that French whores like to be tied up?"

Her body jumped at his touch and she squirmed trying to escape his finger as it rubbed her clit causing little shoots of pleasure to course through her. "Ça suffit ! Arrête! "

"English?" Randy chuckled softly as he slowed down his finger on her clit, letting it move back and forth even slower.

"Stop it!"

"You don't want mean that Maryse." Slowly drawing a thick finger in and out of her vagina, rolling and twirling it inside her wet tightness, he whispered, "Do you feel that wetness? Feel the pulse of your heart, the rush of blood through your veins?" He continued his leisurely finger fucking, adding another finger. "Feel how your pussy contracts around my fingers? Your body doesn't want me to stop it."

Randy's finger played its game of slow then fast causing her body to react accordingly. "Your body is telling me that it wants my cock inside of you."

"My body is not my voice." She said as her hands gripped the counter behind her.

"But the body never lies. Think of it like this: You really don't have a choice but you might as well enjoy it. I'm actually doing you a favor. Make sense?"

Hesitantly she nodded. He picked her up and carried her to a table. He dropped her on the corner of the table.

He reached for the button of his pants and pulled them down with his boxers exposing his hard cock. It sprung free and bounced lightly in front of him already fully erect.

Taking each of her legs up over his shoulders he thrust his cock into her swollen cunt and began to fuck her hard.

Maryse gasped as his huge cock sunk mercilessly into her pussy. She felt her pussy swallowing his huge cock and she clung to each side of the table as he fucked her, ramming his dick deep inside of her. After a moment, she shifted slightly.

Feeling her move beneath him, he grasped her legs and pulled her body up hard against his cock. He held her there for a long ten minutes fucking her so slowly and moving such a small amount that a fire began to ignite inside of her. "Tell me how good it feels." He commanded. "Tell me you love it."

Maryse felt humiliation wash over her. He fucked her steadily, not too fast, his huge, hard cock sinking itself in her tight snatch. He kept it up, over and over, never ceasing, just fucking at that steady pace until she was groaning beneath him. "Tell me." He commanded. He fucked her. "Tell me." He kept fucking her, his hard cock swelling, filling up all the available space as he continued to fuck her, in and out. God it felt so good, his slick cock riding in and out of her. He fucked her a little harder digging his fingers into her legs. "Tell me." He said again and she shuddered as she body tightened around his cock. He kept fucking right through her orgasm, never changing his pace and his thick shaft tortured her.

"Oh god…" She gasped as she felt an orgasm coming on. He gripped her harder pumping his cock in and out of her in a steady rhythm. "Tell me." He commanded quietly still fucking her. "Yes, yes," She whimpered grinding her hips against him. "God please, oh god, fuck me."

Randy began to thrust into her with a deep, hard, powerful rhythm that shook her whole body. Suddenly her body contorted and spasmed as her orgasm rocked her deep and hard.

Soon Randy pulled out to the very tip. Her hands went to his chest to try to push him off because she was painfully tight, swollen and engorged from the powerful orgasm she just had. His eyes gleamed brighter as he allowed her to try to push him off.

Then he lunged forward, forcing his cock completely into her in a single, savage, tearing thrust. She thrashed and screamed at the excruciating friction. Tears began to come to her eyes, "Stop Please. It hurts me."

Maryse shook her head again and kicked him in the chest with all her strength. She managed to create an inch of space between them; she slipped out of his grip.

She tried to straighten up but he leaned forward and her back came in contact with his chest, he leaned forward forcing her to rock forward a little. He raised his leg and pressed his knee into the backs of hers, buckling them and taking her completely off balance.

He held her and let gravity do its work, taking her down. Her knees connected with the cement floor below and her hands went to the ground in front of her for support. He bent down with her and kept pressure on her back forcing her to bend at the waist, her arms became pinned beneath her chest her face only a few inches from the carpet now. He smiled; his high school wrestling experience came in handy from time to time.

"Stop it." She screamed.

"Stop it!" he repeated what she said menacingly. He grabbed her ponytail and pulled her head up to look at him.

Maryse cried out at the sudden pain that shot through her scalp. His eyes held her in an intense gaze as a smirk crossed his face. His eyes looked something like a wild animal on the hunt. His smirk was so frightening it made her shiver to see it widen across his face. As he let go of his hold on her hair her head fell toward the hard floor, and just as she began to try to un-wedge her arms she felt an intense pain shoot through her.

Randy slapped her ass hard. "Do you think I'm going to let you get away with kicking me?" He asked as he bent down close to her face. Her body jumped trying to get away from him while a scream escaped her lips. She barely moved a half an inch because his body fit like a glove over top of hers and his weight kept her held fast against him.

Maryse managed to pull one of her arms free from beneath her chest and she used it to slap at his hand. "Help! Help me...help!" She screamed towards the door hoping someone else might hear her.

"And who, might I ask, is going to help you? I think you've forgotten who runs this prison. I'm untouchable, bitch." His words slithered into her ear like some horrifying snake that could strike at any second.

He grabbed under her thighs and rolled her backwards, her weight taking her over and her chest slamming against the floor. Her head struck the floor causing her to feel extremely dizzy and she closed her eyes against the pain.

She soon opened her eyes when she heard the sound of him spitting in his hand. He dripped a small amount of saliva between the crack of her asshole.

Realizing what he was about to do she began crying hysterically begging him. "No please, don't do this."

"Shhh," he said menacingly. Then, after rubbing his cock over the saliva and his intended target, he forced his way in. One slow and steady thrust and he was buried deep in her ass.

His entry was excruciatingly painful and felt as if he were ripping her. She screamed as best she could, hoping he would stop or withdraw or just give her a moment to recover. Her wish was not met. As soon as he had buried himself inside her ass, he began his long and painful strokes; each stroke nearly pulling from her tortured ass, only to be buried, once again, deep inside of her.

At first entry, Randy reveled in her obvious pain and futile struggles. When his further thrusting was met with even more pain and struggles he was near to ecstatic. Consequently, the more she screamed and struggled, the harder and faster he thrust. It was a vicious cycle.

It was over too soon for him. After mere minutes he could contain himself no more. With a sudden jerking and arching of his back, he climaxed, sending a hot wave of fluid into her colon.

For a long while afterwards he lay on top of her, allowing his cock to grow soft inside her battered hole.

She was quiet momentarily. Her hair fanned out around her head, with a few tendrils falling haphazardly across her forehead. She let go a low painful sound from her mouth, "ohhhwwww."

He looked at her naked body there on the floor admiring it for a moment; he leaned down and twirled a single finger around her platinum locks. "Have all of this shit cleaned up and be back in your room before lights out in 15 minutes or I'm going to put you in the box for 2 weeks. Understand?"

Weakly she nodded then she heard his pants zip and his footsteps walking away.

* * *

**Day 11**

"So this is the mailroom." Punk said entering the room behind AJ. She looked around to see a small room filled with boxes and bags of mail.

"All packages to inmates come through here. Our job is to sort mail and go through packages making sure no contraband is being sent in. Contraband includes: alcohol, drugs and anything that can be used as a weapon. Cigarettes are fine as long as the box hasn't been opened."

AJ nodded.

"I'm giving you this box cutter so you can start and since it's sharp I'm going to go waaaayyyyy over here."

AJ sighed; he had obviously been through her file. "I didn't do that."

"Well." He said getting on a stool next to her, "What happened?"

"When I was in High School, I was dating a guy named Daniel. Well I wouldn't say date because he never claimed me."

"Why?"

"My family was poor and I couldn't afford many clothes. I didn't dress, look or act like all the other girls. I was short and didn't have a lot of 'assets.' I loved Daniel but the feeling wasn't mutual. He even took another girl to the prom. I got picked on a lot and most of the time he was the ring leader. So on graduation day I asked him what would become of our relationship and he replied 'What relationship?' then walked away before anyone saw him talking me. I couldn't afford college so I had a bunch of part time jobs. I was a janitor at day care. I was a cashier. And I just did that to support my family."

She cut open a box and continued, "I ended up meeting this older guy named Kane when I was 19. He wore a masked because his face was burned on his previous job. I was the only person who didn't look at him like he was a monster. He took me into his home because he was lonely and needed a friend. He had a good heart and soon we fell in love."

"Sooo? Where did the problem come in?"

"I ran into Daniel again one day and all of the emotions I felt for him came pouring back in. He was my first love and you never get over that. I loved Kane and he took care of me but I just wasn't over Daniel. I didn't want to lose Kane but for once in my life I wanted to be bad so I started seeing Daniel again. He didn't know about my life with Kane."

"Why would you take this guy back if he treated you like shit?"

She shrugged "Stockholm Syndrome I guess. I was living two different lives. I was with Daniel during the day and at night I was with Kane."

"Neither one got suspicious of your whereabouts when you weren't around?"

She shook her head, "For some odd reason Kane always disappeared during the day. He had been doing that since I moved in and I never questioned him about it. Daniel worked a night shift at his job so he couldn't be bothered with me then anyway. This went on for about a year. One night Kane and I went to a movie and we ran into Daniel. He casually asked Kane, 'How long have you two been dating?' Kane replied, 'almost 3 years.' The look on Daniel's face was a mix of hurt and pure outrage. The next day I went to see him but he told me to leave and that was the last I saw of Daniel Bryan."

"And?" Punk asked curiously.

"And, I went on with my life with Kane. He surprised me one day by actually being there when I woke up. He asked me to get dressed and took me to a jewelry store. He had me fitted for a wedding ring. That was the happiest day of my life. For some reason I felt like we were being watched the whole day and not just because he was a 7 foot tall guy in a red mask walking hand in hand with an underaged looking girl. It was strange and I had a very bad feeling."

She laid one box to the side and cut into the next one, "I never had many friends because no one understood me but this girl named Kaitlyn and I clicked instantly. I told her that night about my engagement and she decided to drag me out of the house to celebrate. We went to a party and about an hour later I started feeling lightheaded and she took me home. Kane was alive when I returned and Kaitlyn was a witness to that because she greeted and congratulated him. I told Kane that I had a headache and he picked me up and carried me to bed. We said we loved each other and that was the last time I saw him alive." She said quietly. The last thing she wanted to do was cry in front of Punk but to her chagrin she burst into tears.

He hugged her firmly to him and she continued. "The next morning I woke up on the living room floor and the first thing I laid eyes on was a dead and bloodied Kane. He had a knife sticking out of his forehead. His arms were nearly chopped off and he'd been stabbed over 300 times. His blood was all over me. In my hand there was a bawled up typed letter from Kane saying that it was over and he wanted me out of his house because I was 'mentally unstable' and he couldn't take it anymore. I knew Kane couldn't have typed it because he doesn't even know how to turn on a computer. I knew I was being set up. I panicked so I ran and on my way out I tripped over bags full of my things staged to make it seem like Kane packed me up to leave. When I got outside I ran into our neighbors. They saw me covered in blood and they quickly ran to the house."

"Where did you go?"

"I went to Kaitlyn's house. I stayed there for about three days. Every news channel and every radio station all over the country were talking about it. My Mom knew where I was but she didn't call because she knew the FBI had her phone tapped. She came over to Kaitlyn's house in the middle of the night and told me to turn myself in because they would eventually find out my connection with Kaitlyn and then Kaitlyn would go to jail for accessory after the fact. So the next morning I turned myself in."

"What did you tell police?"

"I told them that I was being set up but they didn't believe me."

"How could they think a little girl like you held down a 7ft man?"

"They did a Toxicology report on him and found some of everything in it so yeah I drugged him. There was nothing that I could do or say that would convince them otherwise. It was the perfect setup. I'm a poor girl that was taken in and pretty much given everything by this man. When he decided to put me out I snapped because I didn't want to go back to my old life."

"What about the ring? Why would a guy that was planning on marrying a girl put her out the same night?"

"Well conveniently the jewelry store burn down, burning purchase records. And before you ask about why the cashier couldn't confirm that we were there...she disappeared. I had a public defended assigned to me, Damien Sandow but I couldn't tell if he was for or against me so I dropped him and defended myself."

"And you defending yourself obviously didn't work out because...you're here." He looked at her with sad eyes until he noticed she was shrugging it off like it was nothing.

"Oh God," AJ said closing a box quickly.

"What?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, it's nothing." She said blushing.

"Give me that." He said taking the box from her. In the box was vibrators, butt plugs, dildos, lubricants, etc.

"Ah," he said reading the name on the box, "Psycho Mickie."

"Who?"

"Mickie James."

"What did she do?"

"I don't know what she did to get here but when she got here she was assigned to be a woman named Trish cellmate. They became friends very fast but I guess Mickie wanted to be more than friends because she made a move on her. Trish explained that she wasn't a lesbian but Mickie was persistent. Trish requested to be moved and that drove Mickie off the deep end. She started stalking Trish. Trish quit her job and she didn't go on the yard and all her meals were brought to her. So some idiot had Mickie working in the office and she saw on a sign in sheet that Trish was in a conjugal visit with her boyfriend."

"What's a conjugal visit?"

"Scheduled period of time where an inmates and their outside companion engage in sexual relations. Anyway, Mickie ended up swiping whichever guard in the office's gun and keys. She got to the room and unloaded the clip on Trish's boyfriend then she threatened to shot herself and Trish if Trish didn't tell her that she loved her."

"So what happened?"

"Trish told Mickie that she loved her and Mickie put the gun down but Trish went to the aid of her boyfriend, he died later, and Mickie went crazy and was going to shoot Trish but Cena came right in time and broke Mickie's arm."

"Wow." AJ said then thought about something. "Eve isn't a closeted lesbian or anything right?"

"Nah, she's sleeping with Cena. I'm shocked at them both. John because he seems happy with his wife that he talks about constantly. Eve because she doesn't seem like the type of woman to put out on the first date and for her to be sleeping with a married man seems out of character."

"Yeah on my first day I noticed his wedding ring and then when he took me to my room I noticed the way him and Eve looked at each other. Then during our Christmas party he kissed her under the mistletoe."

"What about you?" Punk asked.

"What about me?" She replied confused.

"I'm sure you've gotten a pass or two since you've been here."

"Um, I think the Showoff made a pass at me.

"Who?"

"You know, Dolph, he says people call him that."

"No one calls him that and I wouldn't say he made a pass at you very loud."

"Why?"

"Because his wife will make your life hell."

"I'm not interested in him but out of curiosity, who is his wife?"

"Vickie Guerrero. Short. Chubby. Mexican. Damn near 50. She's over all of the girls."

"I thought Eve was over all of the girls."

"Eve is just over the girls on your hall. Vickie is over every girl in this prison. Whenever she senses that Dolph is messing around on her she holds a meeting to intimidate the girls."

"Sooo, what about Ran…Officer Orton?"

"From what I can see he's a cool guy. Doesn't really talk much. He has his dick moments though."

"Oh." She said quietly.

"Wait, are you interested in him or something? He has a wife and a kid but if that's your thing." He shrugged.

"No, no I'm not...but to answer your original question. No one that I'm interested in has made a pass at me yet."

Randy walked passed the mailroom when he heard laughter. He looked through the window and saw AJ flash Punk a shy smile showing off the most adorable dimples he had ever seen. He then realized it was the first time he's seen her smile. If it were anyone other than Punk he would have stormed in there and fucked both of them up but he's noticed over time that Punk had a way of making these girls feel all good and special in their bad situations. Good, let Punk build them up so he could tear them back down.

"What's going on in here?" Randy said as he entered the room.

"Nothing, just showing AJ the ropes in here."

When AJ heard his voice she never looked up but it felt as if all the air had been sucked out of her lungs.

"So she's you're assistant?" Randy questioned, "I don't recall approving this."

"I asked Cena and he said it was alright. It's cool, right?"

"It's cool but in the future remember Cena doesn't run this prison, I do. Anything that needs to be approved comes through me. Anyway, I came over here because there is a UPS guy waiting to speak with you in the main office." He lied.

Punk looked at AJ, "Think you can handle it while I'm gone?"

She nodded. AJ was pleading with her eyes asking Punk to stay but he didn't notice. He chalked it up as her being nervous around the Warden which was not even the half of it.

Randy watched Punk until he was gone and then turned his attention to AJ who had yet to look up at him.

"You look nice today AJ." He ran a hand over her lips and she shivered.

She could not make eye contact with this man, remembering what he had done to her. He firmly gripped her chin to make her look at him. "Don't look away from me when I'm talking to you. I paid you a compliment. What are you suppose to say when someone pays you a compliment AJ?" There was a spark in his blue eyes.

"Thank you, Randy." She muttered.

He took her hand and placed it firmly over his crotch. She could feel the stiff bulge of his cock and she gulped nervously. She remembered how that monstrosity had felt. She had been sure at the time that it would split her apart.

He heard footsteps approaching and saw a look of relief wash upon her face, "You say a word about any of this to him and I'll kill you both."

The door opened and Punk reentered, "Whoever you saw, I'm not seeing because the office is empty and no one was on the sign in sheet."

Randy shrugged nonchalantly briefly glancing at AJ. "Must have left."

"Must have." Punk turned his back picking around boxes.

Randy turned angry eyes on AJ, putting her in fear mode once more. "I will be seeing you."

Punk turned around facing Randy confused, "Ok…I will be seeing you too."

* * *

**So yeah, another chapter ends...hopefully I won't be too long on the next one. I've seem to have lost a lot of my writing passion but it's coming back. Not as much sex in this chapter but I'll fluff it up next time. **


	3. I'm back bitches!

**Sooooo...I was drinking a Sprite earlier and left it sitting there for awhile...does anybody want to take that too? Rename it: 7Up? Mountain Dew? Sierra Mist? Mellow Yellow? or Cat Piss? *looks around* Anyone? Any takers?  
**

**Some of y'all have no idea what I'm talking about but yeah...*side eye*  
**

* * *

_Listen bitch, since you're obviously not going to give up your pussy, I'm going to take it; so just take it like a real women and shut the fuck up or I swear on Jesus' empty grave you won't live to see tomorrow._

Alicia awoke with a start in the middle of the night. Her heart was pounding and she was soaked with the cold sweat of fear. She'd had the nightmare again; the one that plagued her nightly sleeps.

'It was just a nightmare,' she thought to herself as she cradled her heavily pregnant belly. 'Just another nightmare.'

As her breathing began to relax and the previous chill of her sweat was replaced with the feeling of the baby kicking inside her belly and hard, as if he somehow sensed his mother's distress.

"Alicia, are you alright?" It was Layla.

"Yes, just a bad dream, I'm okay."

Layla rubbed at her sleep heavy eyes and blinked a few times. "Are you sure you're okay? Would you like to talk about it?"

"Yes, but no, I don't need to talk." As the words came out, Alicia realized that she did, desperately need to talk about it. Her voice caught on the last word and before she could stop herself she found herself shook with silent sobs.

Layla yawned, "Well okay. Cody has me on this new birth control and it keeps me sleepy so Goodnight."

Alicia's eyes were adjusting to the dark. She couldn't make out any detail, but she could see the other bed and the dark hair against the white pillow. "Layla?"

"Hmm?" Layla moaned on the verge of sleep.

"I'm going to keep him?"

"What? Keep who?"

She let a deep sigh escape as she grasped at the words that were about to leave her mouth. "I'm keeping my baby."

"What?! Really?!" Layla's sleeping form quickly sat up.

"Yes. I talked to John today. I asked could I stay here but he said it was required that I move but he told me I could come visit the divas whenever I wanted. He also said I could ask you if you would..."

"Of course I will." Layla cut in before Alicia could finish her sentence. "The maternity rooms are two of these little rooms put together and its closer to Cody...I mean the infirmary where they can keep an eye on you and that baby."

Alicia's eyes rolled and she grinned. "Bitch, you said it right the first time but whatever your motive is, thanks."

* * *

"Shh," Dolph whispered to Kelly as he waved the microchip ID in his badge to the locked door handle of the storage room. The lock beeped twice and the red light turned green indicating that it was unlocked. He quickly opened the door and ushered her in.

"Why are we being quiet? It's 3AM nobody is up on the halls and who is that big black guy that's been following you are around?"

"That's Big E. He's new and he's shadowing me until he gets the hang of things around here."

"It was kind of creepy how he just stood there with his arms folded staring as we made out."

He teasingly raised an eyebrow. "Creepy? Personally, I thought it was kind of hot. I know this may sound weird but when we go back out there check out that guy's tits and ass."

"Ok? But right now, all I want to do is check out you." She said seductively. She took a few steps back, smiled at him as she pulled her T-shirt over her head. She always wished she had bigger boobs but hers were a nice perky size that fit her body to perfection.

Without a word, she walked back over to him. Her parted lips touched his, very lightly. He leaned in to kiss her, but she evaded him easily. She slid down his body until she was prone at his feet, hard nipples grazing the floor. She untied his shoes, one by one, and slipped them off his feet.

She moved slowly to her knees, hands caressing his penis through the front of his slacks, coaxing him to hardness. When she heard his breathing change, she tugged the button of his pants open with her teeth before rising to her feet, trailing her fingers along his chest. She kissed him hungrily, one hand sliding under his waistband, teasing the head of his cock.

Kelly took her time undressing him, letting her lips and tongue explore each newly exposed bit of flesh. When she had finally stripped him bare, she teased him for a long time, kissing him languidly while her fingers traveled slow meandering paths over his body. She delighted in the way he quivered, in the tension in his breathing, in the hardness of his erection.

When he could not stand any more, he grabbed his cock with both hands. "Now," he said. His voice was hoarse.

She looked up at Dolph, licking her lips. "Do you want to use my mouth?"

He moved close. A drop of wetness rolled down along his shaft. She parted her lips for him. He brought the head of his cock closer, until it was just brushing them. She slid her tongue along the bottom of his shaft. He shuddered.

She brought him into her mouth just a little bit, moving slowly, letting her tongue caress his shaft. Gradually, she increased her tempo, moving her head a little faster with each stroke, taking him a little deeper, until she felt his swollen head at the back of her throat.

Eyes on his, she ran her hands up slowly over her breasts, savoring the feeling of her own skin and of his eyes on her. Her hands moved higher, up along her neck, through her blonde hair .

When he thickened in her mouth, she slowed down, teasing him, backing off until he slipped away from the brink of coming; then, when he had recovered a bit, she increased her pace once more, bring him closer to the edge again.

She repeated that pattern for a long time, bringing him deeply into her mouth, feeling her pussy clench around the finger she slipped insider her each time his cock pressed against her throat, coaxing him to near the point of orgasm and then slowing down. Her tongue played constantly along the sensitive underside of his erection.

Eventually, he could not stand it any longer. He grabbed her hair with both hands pulling her off.

He stepped away from her and grabbed his pants, retrieving a condom. He ripped open a condom wrapper, took out the condom, slipped it on the head of his penis, and started rolling it down.

Kelly grabbed his hand and told him to stop. "Why are you using a condom?"

Dolph stared at her with the condom half way on his penis. "Child please." He wasn't stupid. He knew Kelly was the resident taxi cab. She probably had men from the outside coming here for conjugal visits also. From what he remembered she was a prostitute in her previous life.

"I don't like condoms." She whined. "I can't feel your contours of your big cock when you wear a condom."

He took hold of his cock once again and slowly rolled the condom down as far as it could go. "It's for my protection…and yours. How do you know I don't have syphilis or herpes or something?"

"I know because Vickie would not have you in her house, living off of her, feeding you, taking care of you and everything else if you brought home a disease."

"Exactly." He said mockingly. "Now you know why I'm using it."

She sighed, "Okay." She looked up at him and then down at the hard cock poking her in the stomach. She stroked him as she looked into his eyes. His hands went to her shoulders then caressed her breasts. He stepped closer until their bodies touched. He laid her down on a nearby table in the storage room.

When his body moved over hers and his thick cock pressed for entrance into her wet pussy. She moaned and spread her legs wider, inviting him in and sighing with pleasure as he slowly stretched her open for his invasion.

Dolph fought the need to pound into her. He took his time, slowly teasing her with an inch of his cock at a time, pausing and nibbling at her hard nipples before sliding another inch inside her. Her pussy wasn't the tightest but it wasn't loose either. The important thing was it was hot and willing. His cock was rock hard and aching for release but he wanted to savor this moment. It wasn't too often that Vickie let him work overnight shifts so that cut down on his play time greatly.

Kelly had other ideas though. She pulled his mouth to hers and aggressively pressed her tongue deep against his. Her hips bucked up hard and he sank completely inside her with one long stroke. He growled, his body on fire as her walls encased his cock. Thoughts of being gentle went out the window as he pulled back and thrust in hard and deep. She met him eagerly, moaning her approval into his mouth as they kissed desperately.

Dolph lost his head completely, thrusting hard and fast, his breathing harsh and ragged as they moved frantically against each other. Fucking Kelly was always a tempestuous experience. She knew what she wanted and she wasn't afraid to demand it from him. Her body arched sinuously against his and he thrust into her pussy deeply, his hands toying with her small breasts, tweaking at her nipples just the way she loved it.

He knew he wasn't going to last. Not at the pace Kelly was setting. He tried to slow down but she was having none of it. She needed him, wanted him so badly, she wrapped her long legs around his body and bucked up hard against him. He growled again and pinned her hands above her head, his eyes intent on her face as he began to stroke into her body in a hard, fast rhythm.

He paused in his movements for a moment, carefully easing his cock out. "Fuck it." He said rolling the condom off, tossing it aside. Kelly smiled but didn't say a word.

He wanted to feel her. He pressed forwarded relentlessly until his cock imbedded itself into her pussy once again and she gasped loudly at the sensation. Her blue eyes flickered open and she smiled at him and flexed her hips against his.

He grinned a grin of intense male satisfaction. She was so sensual, so lusty, and so totally unashamed of what a cock whore she was. He dropped his head to kiss her slowly before he began to move within her again. He thrust slowly at first, teasing her because he knew she wanted more.

Now he stroked into her with hard, measured movements, slowing the pace right down so they could savor the moment a little longer.

"Dolph," K2 moaned in frustration, flexing her hips against him. "Don't tease me!"

He laughed softly and silenced her with a kiss, resisting her demands for a moment longer, enjoying the feel of her walls stroking his cock before his own need overcame him once more and his movements increased in speed and ferocity.

He knew she was close. Her breath was coming out in harsh pants, her eyes shut tightly as her body strained for the pleasure which awaited her. His cock slammed into her hard, and then again. The third time he tipped her over the edge and she was cumming with a loud wail, her body stiffening beneath his as her pleasure peaked.

The sight of this beautiful blonde caught in her ecstasy pushed him over the edge and he roared loudly, his head tipping back as his cock expanded inside her and his thick, ropey seed began to erupt deep inside her body.

With a deep groan, he sank against Kelly, his arms cradling her gently as their panting breath filled the room. "I hope you're on birth control," he breathed against the side of her neck.

"I am but if I end up pregnant, pay for the abortion and my therapy and we good." She whispered stroking his sweaty blonde hair gently as their bodies slowly began to cool.

* * *

"Where is AJ?" Maryse asked as her and the rest of the girls sat in Eve's room.

"You've been sitting in our room, on her bed no less for about 10 minutes before you decide to ask about her whereabouts?" Eve said flipping through a magazine kept on her folded legs. "She's with Punk working."

"They workin alright. She hasn't been skipping around here walking on sunshine for no reason." Layla shot back. "And I notice that she's getting a little thick." Layla added as she leaned her head back against Alicia's swollen belly.

"Yeah, she's been doing a lot of squats and it's really helping her figure. She has a little firm butt trying to form." Eve answered.

Alicia smiled and said. "I bet Punk likes that..."

"You mean Orton," Natalya interjected. "Punk isn't hittin that until Orton is through with her. You best believe wherever those two are, Orton is creeping two steps behind."

"I'm glad you know it." Maryse agreed.

Layla's eyes rolled up a little. "I don't care what none of y'all say. Punk and AJ are fucking."

"Just like you and Dr. Rhodes are fucking?" Beth said. "That is not a working relationship going on in that infirmary."

"We sure are." Layla admitted. "I'm not shame of nothing I do. Now let's talk about Eve and Cena..."

"There is nothing to talk about." Eve said finally closing her magazine.

"Y'all kissed right in front of us so apparently you didn't care about us knowing."

"Isn't he married. I see he wears a ring on his finger." Beth asked.

"Yes he is married." Eve said crossing her legs then flipped her hair.

"Eve!" Maryse gasped in surprise. "I'm shocked at you."

"What about his wife?" Nattie questioned.

Eve smirked, enjoying trolling them. "What about his wife?"

"Eve, you is something!" Layla shook her head.

"I thought it would be a cold day in Hell before Eve Marie Torres was out in these streets whoring." Alicia exclaimed.

* * *

"I'm actually Puerto Rican." AJ replied while leaning over, bracing herself with her hands on the counter. Punk noticed she suddenly doubled over in pain. He swiveled around on his stool and saw she was holding her stomach in pain.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" AJ replied.

"Do you need to go to the infirmary to see Dr. Rhodes?"

"No, it's just...girl stuff."

"Oh you're on the rag." He said casually.

She immediately looked down and blushed.

"What?" He was aware of her look of embarrassment. "I have sisters. Don't you take anything for the pain like Midol?"

AJ shook her head, "Midols never work for me. I've already taken 3 Aleve's today. If I take another one at my size I'll probably overdose."

"The downside of being a woman. You seem to have cramps bad."

"Sometimes I just want to crawl into a ball and go to sleep until they're gone," she cried out.

"Do you want to go back to your room?" He asked really feeling sorry for her. "You can go if you want."

"No, I know you really need me today," AJ said looking around at the boxes stacked to the ceiling. "I'll make it through. Besides, we have to discuss you stealing Wolverine's haircut."

"You like it?"

"Meh." She shrugged. "Hugh Jackman does it better."

* * *

"Is Wade your baby daddy?" Layla randomly asked.

Completely awash in confusion Alicia replied. "What the hell? No, I was pregnant before I got here. Why would you even think that?"

"Because his ass is always smiling in your face."

"I'm pregnant." Alicia said stating the obvious

"Like you're going to be pregnant forever."

"Who is the baby's father though?" Eve asked more reasonably. "You never talk about anything baby related. I'm just now finding out that it's a boy."

"We need to throw you a shower by the way." Beth answered before Alicia said anything.

"I don't want to talk about it but he ain't shit."

"Put him on child support." Layla joked.

"You can't put anyone on child support from prison." Nattie said.

"How come you can't?" Maryse asked. "Hell, K2 gets food stamps. That's why she barely works."

"Food stamps?" The girls asked simultaneously.

"Yeah, they're in her name and all." Maryse answered. "They get sent right through the mail and Punk doesn't report it because she gives him 50 dollars worth in exchange for his silence."

"Well I'll be damned." Layla shook her head.

"Even if I could put him on child support I wouldn't. I never want to have anything to do with him."

* * *

"You're late." Cody said with his back turned.

"I'm sorry, I was with the girls and we got to talking and time started passing." Layla said trying to explain.

"Hmm, I assumed that you were planning on skipping all together." He said turning to face her.

"And miss seeing that beautiful face?" She said, flashing a flirtatious smile his way.

His own smile returning hers politely.

She walked over and hopped onto the counter beside where he was standing. "It's kind of dead in here don't you think?"

"How about we fix that?" Cody put his arm around her waist sliding her closer. She moved her face to his as he leaned in for a kiss. He traced the seam of her lips with his tongue, and then slipped inside to ravish her mouth. Layla twined her arms around his neck and kissed him back, letting her passion spill out of her. But when Cody reached for her boob and gently cupped her breast, she covered his hand with hers and stilled his caress.

"I hear footsteps." She was right. A few seconds later there was a knock on the door. Layla went to the door and opened it.

"I'm here to see Dr. Rhodes." The girl said. Layla observed her. She was about 5'5, white, brown eyes, tacky two toned blonde and brown hair.

"That's me." He said extending his hand. The girl shook it. "What's the problem?"

She turned and looked Layla up and down. "I want to talk...privately."

"Layla is my assistant."

"So?!" The girl said sharply. "She's also one of those Divas that think they're better than the rest of us."

"I assure you, Layla is not like that. She's a professional and knows not to carry any information out of this room."

The girl eyed Layla again and reluctantly said, "Okay."

"Wait," Cody said. "I didn't get your name."

"My name is Velvet Sky."

_What kind of stripper shit is that? _ Layla thought to herself.

Cody raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Um, is that your real name?"

The girl smacked herself on the forehead and laughed. "I'm sorry. My real name is Jamie Szantyr. I'm so used to going by my stage name all these years."

_I knew she was a stripper_. Layla thought to herself again, smirking.

"Ok, Jaime, what can we help you with today." Cody smiled.

Velvet turned her head to the side in shame. "I think I may have an STD."

Layla gave her the side eye. _How shocking._

"O...K. What are your symptoms Ms. Szantyr?" Cody asked. "Layla, write this down."

Velvet's eyes rolled up as she thought about it. "Itching, redness, burning, discharge, burns when I piss."

"Do you have any idea how you could have acquired this?"

"I don't want to say anything and get anyone in trouble."

"No one will get in trouble." Cody assured. "What's said in this room stays in this room. Ok?"

She sighed. "I've been fucking a guard, Chris Sabin and he's probably fucking girls when he gets off work, I don't know. I didn't get any symptoms until last week." She said squirming as an itch was coming on.

"Layla is going to take you to one of the exam rooms, weigh you, give you a blood pressure exam then she will have you change into a hospital gowns and I can have a look at you."

"Lie back on the exam table and let's begin, shall we?" Cody said making a note on Velvet's chart.

Velvet scooted back on the table and laid down flat on her back. Layla came around to the side of the table, carrying a pillow, slipping it under her head. "Comfy?"

Velvet nodded then scooted closer to the very edge of the table and put her feet in the stirrups.

_I know one thing_. Layla thought as she peeped over Cody's shoulder. _Her pussy is loose as hell._

After examining her for a good 5 minutes he sat up on his stool then removed his rubber gloves. Layla went around again helping Velvet sit up.

"The good news is you don't have an STD. What you have is a yeast infection. I'm going to prescribe you cream to cure it. I want you to refrain from sex for at least a week. I'm also going to give you a few pamphlets on the causes and how to prevent future infections."

* * *

Alicia took a deep breath before knocking on the door. She heard his voice telling her to come in. She opened the door slowly and peeped inside. It's been awhile since she'd been to this office because cleaning his room wasn't on her list. This particular day she was standing in for someone else.

She slowly walked into the room and closed the door behind her then eyed him nervously. "I'm here to, for."

"Cleaning..." he said, looking her up and down.

She noticed and like always, felt uncomfortable around him. "Yes, sir."

His intense stare seemed to bore straight through her and his powerful eyes never left hers. A shiver of discomfort swept through her and as his gaze became too intensive and she averted her eyes.

"How far along are you?" He asked as he looked at her swollen belly.

"8 months, sir," she answered, her nervousness growing.

"Who's the Daddy?" his stare continued to pierce her. She felt very uncomfortable at his intensive and intimidating presence and tried desperately not to meet his eyes.

"I don't know him." She replied shyly.

"Girl or boy?"  
_  
Why is he asking me all of these questions like he really gives a fuck?_ She thought. "Boy, sir."

"I love kids. I have a 4 year old daughter, Alanna." He said finally breaking his gaze to nod at the photo on his desk. "I would love to have a boy but my wife isn't ready to have another baby yet."

She had his eyes, Alicia thought. She also looked like the dark haired lady that she glanced a few times outside of the gate. He never brought her inside the facility. She always gave him a genuine smile, something that you can't fake. Maybe she didn't know his true evil nature. Maybe outside the gates he was one person and inside the gates he was another. Maybe he...

"My bathroom needs cleaning," his voice quickly snapped her out of her thoughts; "my desk needs to be polished and dust the curtains." He looked down, "and the floor is filthy."

She mopped, swept, cleaned the bathroom, including the toilets, and was dusting the curtains behind his desk.

She sneezed, the dust getting into her nose. She had been working in silence for a while, the quietness felt awkward and uneasy to her, but he seemed to be enjoying every second of it. Every time she clumsily glanced at him, his eyes were always on her, a slight smirk fixed on his face. A few times she saw him checking her out. He made no attempt to talk, no further attempt at any conversation. The longer his penetrating stares continued the more uncomfortable she got. His obvious confidence and arrogance exuded from him. There was one task left and when that was finished she was going to quickly retreat to her room.

She watched as he moved books and stacks of paper from his desk to the floor, preparing it for polishing. As she approached the desk she nearly tripped over a book on the floor.

"Be careful now girl. Don't want to hurt that baby, do you?" He said as he caught her arm preventing her from falling.

"T-thanks." She tried to pull her hand away from his unyielding grip, but he held onto it for a fraction longer than was comfortable, before eventually relenting.

He sat back down behind his desk as she sprayed Lemon pledge on the dusty wood surface. She rubbed the cloth in a circle as her breast shook from the task.

He rolled his chair back away from the desk. "You can come behind here so you don't have to reach so far."

"Okay." She said cautiously moving behind his desk. His chair was behind her, so close that his knees made contact with the back of her knees. She wasn't stupid. She knew what he was doing.

"I think you should rub harder than that. It hasn't had a good cleaning in a wall."

She rolled her eyes but complied. As she did this, her ass shook from side to side in his face.

"You know what I miss the most from my wife's pregnancy, Alicia?"

"What's that?" She asked sounding completely unconcerned.

"Big, full, milky tits and a tight swollen pussy." At that moment he rolled his chair up, forcing her into his lap.

She shook her head, struggling and squirming in his lap. "Stop it. Stop it."

He enjoyed her squirming, his cock receiving such a delightful rubbing. "Not until I get a look at those tits." He said grabbing at the top of her jumpsuit.

A knock on the door interrupted him.

"WHAT!" He yelled angrily, his deep voice echoing off the walls

"Stephanie McMahon is waiting to see you in the conference room for your 2:00 meeting."

He looked at his watch. 2:17. He quickly moved his hand down over the curve of her ass and in between her legs. He started rubbing her pussy through her pants. "We will meet again. I want all my shit back on my desk in perfect order when I get back."

* * *

No man had ever been this nice to AJ before. She still couldn't believe that this good looking guy wanted to have anything to do with her. This was too good to be true a little voice kept telling her, but she continued to ignore it. With each day she saw him, she grew more comfortable in his presence. He was a good listener, and she felt herself opening up to him more.

Punk asked her a lot of questions and after the first couple of weeks she didn't really notice how he seemed to interrogate her.

He would listen to her silently nodding his head in compassion every now and then. He would look at her with those intense green eyes of his and AJ would feel like an awkward school girl, but she was sure he didn't intentionally try to make her feel uncomfortable.

"Are you hungry?" Punk asked as he pulled into a McDonald's parking lot that night. They had just finished a mail pick up route at a couple of post offices in the area.

"Not really but I'd love what might be my only chance to eat non prison food."

"Please, you have a gourmet chef in the kitchen. At other faculties the women get a plate with bread and water slid under their door."

He turned off the engine and unbuckled his seat belt.

"Wait? We're going in?" She said looking down at her white jumpsuit. "I can't go in like this."

"Here," he said reaching in the backseat, handing her a shirt. "Now it'll look like you're wearing a shirt and white pants."

He opened the car door and she slid out. "If you try to escape I will shoot the shit out of you."

She smiled at his joke. Wait, was he joking? As they walked she stopped.

"What?" He asked.

"Will you...check me out?" She shyly folded her arms and looked at her feet.

"Did that on Day 1." He replied casually.

"No, not that," She blushed, trying not to smile.

He smiled at her shyness. "You really are adorable." He knew what she meant though.

"Walk in front of me?" He said getting a look at her pants, making sure she didn't leak through her white pants.

"Looks good to me." And tight, a thought that went unsaid.

As AJ was taking another bite into her Big Mac she wondered if anyone would recognize her. Her home, Union City, New Jersey was only an hour or so away from Stamford, Connecticut. Even if the people weren't locals, her face was on TV for days during the search and months during the trail.

She soon had an answer to her question because a very familiar face was entering the restaurant with a brunette. AJ's heart plummeted to her feet. Her first instinct wanted to attack him but he'd blow her cover which would get Punk in trouble for having her out here unrestrained. What the fuck was he even doing here? He's a vegan.

"You're not eating. Is something wrong?" Punk asked noting that AJ had lost interest in her food.

"Nothing. I guess I just lost my appetite." She said pushing her half-eaten burger away from her.

"Do you mind if I finish that?" Punk looked at her food longingly. For such a skinny guy, he sure could eat. Skinny fat.

"Sure." She said unable to tear her eyes away from Daniel and the girl who seemed to cling to him like a cheap suit.

Punk finally noticed her distress. "Are you okay AJ?" He put his hand over hers.

"I-I just need some air. I'm suddenly not feeling well." She stammered.

"Okay, come on." He said taking her arm leading her outside. "Now tell me what's wrong."

"I guess what I had didn't agree with me." She answered evasively.

"You're a shitty liar. Now tell me the real reason you're upset."

"The guy that walked in a few minutes ago is someone I know. That's Daniel Bryan, the guy that framed me."

"That short little guy? Really?" He asked incredulously. He looked back through the window, "I know that girl. That's Brie Bella, she just got out a few months ago. She was Eve's previous roommate."

"Of all places he had to be here. My moment of freedom and he had to share it with me." She nearly shouted as she broke down into tears and buried her head into his chest.

He hugged her firmly to him. As much as he liked her, now wasn't the time to make a move. She needed a friend right now and he would be that friend. "If you know which one of these cars is his we can slash his tires and key it."

* * *

"Where's the roomie?" John said opening the door to Eve's room.

"John!" She exclaimed.

He watched her with the sort of delighted smile that thrilled him. He wondered when the last time that anyone had looked so happy to see him.

She threw herself in his arms as he approached the bed. "Her and Punk went on a mail pickup all the way across town."

"Oh really?" He said grabbing her ass. "I'm sorry that I haven't been seeing you much lately. I got paperwork coming out of my ass and I'm picking up Orton's slack because he never does shit."

"He's been doing something apparently. It's been a month since they're first encounter. I know he called himself giving her a week off for recovery but I would have thought he'd be back by now. Has there been any new girls?"

"Nope, AJ was the last one. There aren't any beds available. We only get a new one when someone is released. It's strange though but knowing him he's probably purposely doing this. That way she'll think she's safe and then boom he shows up one night and she'll be all Noooooooo."

"Maybe so." Eve nodded. "I'm going to have to watch her though. She seems to be getting mighty close to CM."

"Who is CM." John asked confused, the name throwing him off.

"I don't know. That's something Punk calls himself."

"Child Molester Punk?" John joked. Eve laughed.

"Well since they're gone, you and I have a lot of catching up to do." He looked around the room. "And I see nothing but time and opportunity."

* * *

"Tonight was fun." Punk said as she opened the door to the Diva hall. "Out of all the shit you could have carved into the side of his car you wrote 'Goatface.'

"It was fun." AJ said in agreement. "And yes, 'Goatface' was satisfactory enough for me."

"We might have to go somewhere fancier than McDonald's next time though."

_Next time_? She thought to herself.

"I won't be here for the next week or so."

"What? Why?" The look on her face was pure and utter disappointment.

"I'm going home to Chicago for a while."

"Oh." Was all she said.

She felt his finger gently nudge her chin, his silent request to look at him. She raised her eyes to him. "You aren't going to miss me are you?"

"No, not really. I'm just upset that I'm going to be stuck with all of that mail until you return." She replied, her eyes lowering slightly. He rolled his eyes. Again his finger nudged her chin up.

Intense green eyes stared down at her as he leaned down and gently placed a kiss on her forehead, nearly causing her knees to go weak. "I'm going to miss you too. Goodnight, AJ." He said, letting her go.

She watched him walk off before slipping inside her room. She walked over to the bed, fell face first on the pillows, and sighed.

When she rolled over and looked to her right she screamed in horror, causing them to scream in horror.

"Oh my God." Eve said quickly pushing John away and covering herself. Her and John had been so wrapped up in their fucking that they didn't hear AJ come in.

"She saw my goods." John exclaimed covering his penis with his hands.

* * *

When Punk walked into the mail room and went to flick the switch, nothing happened. "Damn," he said out loud. Screw it. He'd look for his stuff in the dark. Wouldn't be the first time. He'd been working hard all day. These 12-hour Fridays were no treat. All he wanted was to do was get some of his shit, go home, rest up for a few days then head to Chicago in an attempt to fix his relationship with his estranged family. As he felt his way around the counter, he heard the sound of a gun cocking echoing in the room. He froze.

"Don't fucking move, don't say shit" said a harsh whisper in the room.

Punk's heart was beating fast with confusion and fear but he still had enough sense not to make a sound.

When the light clicked on, Punk blinked rapidly waiting for his eyes to adjust to the light. It was Orton standing at the door holding a handgun. The gun was pointing off somewhere else, easing the edge of his fear a little. Punk stared hard at him, eyes sweeping Randy.

"Orton? What are you doing?" He asked confusion evident in his voice. _He must be on that stuff. He looks like a cocaine kind of guy_. Punk thought to himself.

Randy stroked the beard on his chin with his free hand but didn't meet Punk's eyes.

"I know you're fairly new around here so you may not know this," Randy's said, his deep voice hardened by anger as his cold blue eyes locked on Punk's green still confused eyes, "but there is no fraternizing between employees and inmates."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Punk stammered.

"Do I look stupid to you?" Randy's eyes snapped with barely restrained fury, as he spoke in a menacingly low voice. "This is my prison. Cameras, they're everywhere. Where did you take her?"

Punk tried to read him and stood up straighter with a look of alarm. "To the post office where I go every Friday."

"Where else?"

"McDonald's."

"On a date?"

"I think I'm a little classier than dates at McDonald's."

Randy shook his head. "Now is not the time to get cute with me, boy. Did you fuck her?"

"What? No."

Randy raised the gun and pointing it directly at Punk's forehead. "Do you WANT to fuck her?"

"Whoa!" Punk raised his hands above his head. "No, I'm not even interested in her," he lied, "To be honest I was just feeling sorry for her. I like my women with a little more...everything...she's like a little girl to me."

The muscles in Randy's jaw worked as he tried to regain control of his temper.

Randy laughed, a sharp outburst that startled Punk. "Calm down man, I was just ribbing you. You should have seen your face." He still had an angry, clenched jaw, but his eyes had a gleam of amusement in them.

"Ribbing?" Punk raised an eyebrow disbelievingly. "I've been here for almost two years."

"Yeah, but I haven't had a chance to get you yet. I was sitting in my office, bored, blowing a little smoke you know? Then I saw you and what's her name getting out of the truck and said, "hell, why not?"

"Uh huh," Punk frowned, "Bored people play with guns?" he added sounding rather unamused.

They stood staring at each other. It occurred to Randy that this guy, while he should be terrified of him especially holding a gun, was not showing any fear. He admired that, but he kept any approval from showing in his eyes.

He pulled the trigger which caused the gun hammer to fall harmlessly on the empty chamber with a loud click. "It's not loaded."

"You have a helluva sense of humor." Punk replied sarcastically. _Maybe this was his idea of a joke,_ he thought to himself. He hadn't been around him long enough to know his personality or how he jokes.

"Yeah, well if you'd excuse me, I have to run home to see my wife and tuck my daughter in bed."

"Hey." Punk called out as Randy turned to leave. "You do know about my 2 week vacation, right?"

"No, I didn't know but hell, take as much time as you need." Randy said waving his hand. "Die in a plane crash for all I care motherfucker."

Punk chuckled at Randy's "joke."

* * *

"Are you planning on telling me why you came back in such a jovial mood tonight?" Eve said yawning looking at a still smiling AJ.

"I had a good time with Punk tonight and when we got here, he-" AJ's voice trailed off.

"What?" A look of alarm came to Eve.

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Eve said.

"Listen."

Eve listened and heard footsteps getting louder and keys rattling.

Terror showed on AJ's face. "Is there any chance John is coming to say Goodnight to you again."

Eve shook her head. "John's gone home for the night."

AJ's heart pounded in her chest, fear coursed throughout her being. "Noooooo."

_John said she would say that_. Eve thought to herself. "Wait, your period is on right? I'm not sure but I doubt he's into period sex."

She nodded. Her eyes were brimming with tears but there was a desperate, clinging hope that her period would buy her some time.

The footsteps finally stopped in front of their door. They listened as he fumbled through the keys. AJ's heart stopped as she heard the door swing open.

"Hello, Warden." Eve said smiling smugly as she sat up against her headboard with her legs crossed.

"What's so goddamn amusing, Torres? Are you that excited about me coming to pick up my baby?" He said glancing over at AJ who was rolled into her signature fetal position ball.

"I'm smiling because you're going to be leaving disappointed tonight."

"Oh? Is that right?" He said raising an amused eyebrow at her. "Are you going to stop me?"

"No, I don't have to stop you because Aunt Flo already did."

His eyebrows wrinkled in confusion. "Who the hell is that?"

"It means her menstrual cycle came. She's bleeding from the vagina."

"Is her mouth bleeding?" He asked harshly causing AJ to jump. "Does she wear tampons because I can plug her pussy hole up and fuck her in the ass if I feel so inclined."

"You are such an asshole." Eve shouted at him.

"Look Torres, you better shut the fuck up. Just because you've been here for damn near a century doesn't mean I won't take your ass for a ride." He said it in such a way that Eve was silent for several moments.

He crawled up into the bed and spooned AJ's ball. She had felt his penis harden against her ass as she whimpered. He had reached around and cupped her breasts and she shot into motion kicking at him. One of her kicks landed in his stomach knocking the wind out of him and causing him to double over.

She fully expected him to grab her right then and there but to her surprise he didn't. Maybe he was going to leave after all.

He stood there with an amused look on his face. Despite his calm expression, she could feel the rage emanating from him.

He casually walked over to Eve's desk and picked up a Vogue magazine that featured Kate Upton on the cover. "Big titty monster." He mumbled before opening the book.

"Are you ready yet?" He asked after he flipped through the magazine cover to cover. He walked towards her and she hastily jumped back ready to kick again. His hand snaked out so fast that she didn't see it coming. He caught her arm in a tight grip. She tried to pull away only to be turned around and smacked on her ass.

"Are you going to walk or do I have to carry you?" He inquired softly. She hated the quiet tone he used. This calm before the storm is what frightened her the most. "Do you want to say goodbye to Torres?"

AJ looked over at Eve. Eve had her head down, refusing to look at the scene playing out next to her.

He practically dragged her to the door. As they were walking out AJ could no longer hold her tongue.

"I hate you!" She spat at him before bursting into angry tears of fear and frustration.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. You will however, eventually learn to love me."

Randy enjoyed the look of pure terror upon her face as she scrambled back from him. He stood on one side of his room; she stood near a corner in the other side.

He began to stalk her slowly letting the fear build and feed his hungers. Those wide brown eyes the heaving breaths as she panted for air in complete terror caused his cock to itch for her again and he reached down to stroke himself through his slacks.

She lodged herself into the corner as far as she could go her eyes widening as he began to stroke himself slowly taunting her. Her breath heaved with terror as she tossed her head long dark locks stuck to her face from the cold sweat of fear shimmering upon her skin. She tried begging pleading for mercy as he stalked toward her but the grin of pleasure on his face told her he was enjoying it too much.

Soon, his whole upper body leaned in toward her, pinning her chest with his shoulder. One hand slid down the side of her face, the other down her neck, her arm, towards her waist. His fingers came roughly into her mouth as he shoved them and her eyes snapped open, a small noise falling from her throat.

"Shhh." He muttered, and slid his big fingers back and forth over her tongue, violating her mouth, AJ's jaw stretched and burned and she groaned.

His wondering hand found the edge of her t-shirt and ripped the hem upwards spilling her bra clad breasts into his vision. He stared at her bra for a long time, the fingers in her mouth moving faster, he shoved a third one between her lips and groaned, grinding his hips into hers. She tried to wiggle away, but only managed to press her back harder against the wall. He was so firm. His dick was hard, and huge, pressing into the softness at the front of her body. She squealed as tears slipped from her eyes. The fingers in her mouth slid away, he smeared them through the tears on her face, the salty smell of tears and her own saliva mingling around them.

He was gripping her hair suddenly, tearing at it and pushing her to her knees. She gasped and fought against him, but he pushed her down. "No! Please!"

He looked down at her and used both hand to caress himself against his navy blue uniform slacks. Her eyes closed and she bit her lip trying to quell the scream inside of her. She heard his clothing shuffle, and the slow distinctive sound of his zipper going down. "Nooo." She sobbed, moaned the word, and felt his hands grip her hair again.

She opened her eyes to the monstrosity in front of her. His cock was huge, throbbing against her face. She shook her head and struggled, his fist tightening painfully in her hair. The head of his cock came to rest against her mouth and she cried, tears sliding silently down her cheeks. One of his huge hands gathered the wetness and rubbed it onto his cock; he used that slickness to slide slowly back and forth against her mouth. She looked up at him with tear stained eyes, frozen in her own terror. He responded by reaching down to take her slender throat in his hand and squeezing slightly. She cried and pleaded with her eyes for mercy.

His fingers relented on her neck to which she yelped and sobbed in relief. He sat on the side of the bed then took hold of her dark locks and brought her mouth to his cock. She resisted slightly but his grip was unforgiving.

"Open" he demanded of her. A new wave of humiliation and shame washed over her in combination with the terror of the situation. A mix of emotions he fed off that increased his arousal exponentially. She obeyed, reluctantly and he placed the tip of his cock on her tongue and pushed into her soft warm mouth. It was quite unlike any other prisoner he had violated over the years. Her lips were like wet silk and mouth a cave of pleasure. He slowly forced the entire length of his cock into her throat. She gagged around the cock in her throat and fought the need to vomit uncontrollably. Doing so would only add to her degradation. His actions became more violent as the pleasure mounted; his hips pushed his cock farther into her throat and faster. She was crying pathetically as well as trying to breathe. He barely allowed her the satisfaction.

His pleasure was soon replaced by pain as her teeth accidentally bit down on his cock. "FUCK." He screamed. By reflex, his right hand raised as if he were going to strike her.

She unconsciously hugged herself to his thigh, both arms snaked around one thick thigh while she sat glancing up at him in horror. A new wave of tears flowed down her cheeks. "I'm sorry." Her voice whimpered.

In his mind, he took the thigh hug as an act of affection. His hand came down causing her to slam her eyes shut waiting for the sting but instead he shushed her and affectionately rubbed his hand through her head. "Shh, I wouldn't hurt you. This time I want you to go slow okay?"

He slowly coaxed her head back to his cock. When he looked down in her eyes a smirk of satisfaction spread across his face. AJ wanted to scream but with his thick cock bulging out her throat she could not even whimper.

Moments later, AJ felt his cock stiffening even more. It felt like it was pulsing in her mouth. She did not realize until it was happening what all that meant.

Randy threw his head back and groaned. Seconds later he exploded into her mouth. AJ had no choice but to swallow the burning hot seed as pulse after pulse slid down her throat. She choked hard and her eyes widened as he began to pull the length of his cock from her while she squirmed.

He didn't get a chance to relish in the aftershocks of his orgasm because almost immediately after his cock she let out a loud whine. He sighed and lifted her from the floor then gently lying her on the bed.

She curled herself into the fetal position, shaking and crying uncontrollably.

He stood there watching her. His eyes narrowed in frustration. "It's over. What are you still fucking crying for?"

She didn't answer and cried harder.

"What? Do you need to go to the bathroom and change your pad or something? Is it giving you diaper rash?"

"I want to go back to my room." She said between louder sobs.

He threw his hands up in frustration. "Fuck it." He exclaimed. He reached for his iPhone and dialed a number. "Show, I need you to come escort Mends back to her room."

Then he turned his attention back to her. "All of this fucking whining and crying is going to get old quick. You better put your big girl panties on because if you don't, girl, you ain't seen nothing yet."

Soon there was a knock on the door.

As she moved to leave, he grabbed her wrist roughly. She looked down at her wrist in his vice like grip and then into his eyes. Some indiscernible emotion flickered in his eyes. Anger? It was a bit unnerving. "I have to go" she cried.

He held on to her wrist for a few seconds more, tightening his grip before he let go. "Then by all means go." He dismissed with a quiet menace in his voice.

A shiver went down her spine. She walked away slowly looking over her shoulder. Randy sat on the edge of the bed staring at her.

* * *

"We have an announcement to make." Beth said standing on top of a picnic table outside. "Natty and I are getting married."

Some of the girls clapped then stopped. "You guys can't get married." Layla laughed.

"Yes we can." Natayla snapped. "Gay marriage has been legal here in Connecticut since 2008."

"I think what Layla is trying to say is you can't get married because you're prisoners...in a prison." Alicia said.

"Yes, that's what I meant. We may be in a luxury prison but I don't think they're going to give us that much privilege."

"Male inmates get married all the time." Beth said.

"Yes, they do, to women from the outside...not each other." Alicia pointed out.

"I'm sure they could get married if a licensed minister came in here to perform the ceremony." Eve said thinking back to how she and John tied the knot. "I'm not sure who you would have to ask to get permission though."

"We don't want to get married in here." Beth explained. "We were thinking when we go to the park next Saturday for our usual cleaning and community service we could get a justice of the peace to come and marry us right there."

"You think Wade is going to go for that since he's drives the bus and supervises us?" Maryse asked

Natty nodded. "Yeah, Wade is cool."

"Is Wade cool enough to risk his job because 2 lesbians want to get married." Eve teased.

"Another thing. Are we your bridesmaids?" Layla asked.

"Of course!" Beth said giving her approval.

"First of all." Maryse started. "I'm not going to anyone's wedding dressed in this." She said looking down at her jumpsuit. "My wedding gift to y'all will be creating all of us dresses out of bedsheets to make this shit legit."

"What?! Thank you!" Natty hugged Maryse. "Hook us up with that House of Maryse baby."

Maryse flipped her hair. "You know I got it."

"Is Kelly invited?" Alicia asked.

"Well...she is going to be present during community service." Beth answered.

Layla rolled her eyes. "That don't mean nothing. Let that bitch stay on the bus."

"Where is she?" Nattie said noticing she wasn't present. "AJ too?"

"Well, Orton came to get AJ again last night."

"Another week of her being emotionally scarred, I guess?"

"Actually, she took this round pretty good. Maybe because it was just oral sex. All she whined about today was Punk not being here."

* * *

"You seem restless." The Big Show said as he watched Randy pace the room back and forth in what appeared to be deep thought.

"What do you think about Brooks?" Randy asked as he paused then used the edge of a razor to divide a pile of cocaine up into long graceful lines.

"Good guy." Show answered quickly before leaning down toward the desk. He held one nostril shut while he snorted up half a line into his other nostril. It burned the inside of his nose, causing his eyes to water slightly. "Why the interest in him all of a sudden?"

"Good guy indeed," Randy nodded in agreement. "I saw him on the security camera the other night getting friendly with AJ. He said he wasn't interested in her but I could see in his eyes that he was lying. I can't directly confront him because he doesn't seem like the type of guy that can look in the other direction when shit is going down."

"Should we go ahead and kill him then? You know, nip it in the bud before he catches on or before one of the girls open their mouth?"

"I don't think that will be necessary...yet. He's one of my best workers and I haven't had any problems out of him until now...shit, give me a minute." His eyes were watering, the inside of his nose burned like hell, and a horrible taste dripped down the back of his throat. He swallowed then continued. "Besides, he seems like a guy that would want to sit down and talk about it first, lecture on how it's wrong, all that shit then if that doesn't work take action."

"Unlike that other guy, that went straight to the authorities." Show gave a weak laugh through his cough. A bitter medicinal taste hit the back of his throat and the burning in his nose faded into numbness. "What was his name again? Coffee? Kofi? Whatever. They're probably still looking for his body."

"What body?" Randy responded with an evil smirk. "We had him cremated...alive."

"Well, in a few months when you get tired of the girl Brooks and the rest of us can have her." Show spoke up. "Then we can really play."

"Feel free to play with Kelly anytime. She likes the attention." Randy answered smoothly looking over at the coked up blonde sitting behind his desk.

Show was not amused. "You know what I meant damn it."

"Do I?" Randy seemed in a devilish mood.

"Oh come on man. Quit playing games. You know I've wanted a piece of that action the moment I saw her."

"No, this one is mine." Randy smirked. "You'd crush her anyway."

"You never used to be so possessive." Kelly observed jealously wishing that it were her receiving Randy's attention at this moment.

"I've never had such a prize before." Randy answered. Kelly's face turned beet red.

"That put you in your place, didn't it?" Show chortled at the blonde.

"Shut up!" Kelly hissed.

"GO BACK TO YOUR ROOM!" Randy screamed causing her to jump. She hung her head and obeyed.

"At least let me get a whiff of that sweet pussy." Show whined.

Randy sighed feeling indulgent disappeared to his bedroom. He reappeared with the pair of panties that AJ had worn that dreaded night then tossed it to an eager Show. "Still has that new pussy smell in them."

Show inhaled the scent of the cloth taking delight in the sweet, and tangy scent of AJ's pussy. He thought that his cock would burst right then and there. "I can see why you don't want to share her."

* * *

"When do we go to Wal-Mart, Eve?" AJ asked looking through her drawer. "I'm running low on panties."

"EXCUSE ME!" They could hear screaming from a distance. Eve eased the door open, they then heard heels hitting the floor hard, coming fast.

"Shit, Vickie is coming." Beth said, hearing the screaming also.

"Ok, which one of you hoes been messing with Dolph?" Alicia said sliding her swollen feet into her slippers."Because we never see this bitch until she suspects Dolph has been fucking around.

"Who is that?" AJ asked confused.

"Vickie..." Eve said stepping into the hall. "You haven't been around Dolph have you?"

"EXCUSE ME!" The noise seemed to be getting closer and closer until finally she appeared. Vickie Guerrero was a woman of at least 45. She wasn't a skinny woman by any means. I suppose you would call her chubby. Kind of short in height but had the curves of a real woman. The problem was her haggard face. It didn't help that it was frowned as she dragged Dolph by the ear down the hall. There was another man walking behind her with a bag in his hand.

"Ex...ex...ex." Vickie sighed feeling winded from the walk over there, dragging an unwilling Dolph didn't help either.

"What's up Vickie?"

Vickie panted, trying to catch her breath. "All of you to go to your room and bring every makeup item you own out here then form a line against the wall."

"Who is that you have with you Vickie, he's cute." Kelly said smiling at the unidentified new guy.

Vickie sighed and rolled her eyes. "Well, if you must know, this is my assistant, Brad Maddox."

"Ummm," Layla said eying the cutie. "Why chase behind Dolph's no good ass when you can get with that younger, cuter and fresher meat."

"EXCUSE ME!"

"Vick, is all of this really necessary?" Dolph asked, trying to talk her out of it. "I mean..."

"GO STAND OVER THERE SOMEWHERE AND DON'T SAY ANYTHING UNTIL I'M THROUGH WITH IT." She shouted at him.

"Ok, if this is an interrogation about fucking Dolph can Beth and I be excused because we don't want anything he has to offer." Natalya asked.

"Yes, yes, of course."

"Brad, give me the bag." She said to her assistant. He quickly handed her the bag.

Opening it, she pulled out a folded shirt. "Last night, I was at my home that I share with my husband Dolph and I went to do my wifely duties to my husband Dolph, starting with his laundry. As I started putting clothes in the washer something caught my attention." She said unfolding the shirt revealing a lipstick stain on the collar. "I have never worn such a tacky, cheap looking shade of lipstick in my life. So today, I'm going to go down the line until we find a match."

"Ok, Torres, you're first." Vickie said standing in front of Eve. Eve still towered over her by at least 4 inches. "Give me your shades."

"Vickie, I attend the University of Southern California on a full tuition scholarship. Then later graduated with a degree in Industrial and Systems Engineering. Am I the type of woman that would want a short, peroxide blonde douche?"

"Hey!" Dolph shouted offended.

"I'll be the judge of that." Vickie said rolling Eve's first shade of lipstick on the sleeve of the shirt. She did the same with the next three shades. "Well Torres, you passed inspection."

"As if there was any doubt." Eve mumbled under her breath.

"Well hello there little girl. I don't think I've seen you here around here before." Vickie said moving on to AJ. AJ kept her head held down; she gazed unresponsively at the floor.

"That's because she's new Vickie. Her name is AJ." Spoke an unidentifiable voice. High pitched and foreign, probably Lay.

AJ looked up, finally making eye contact.

"Hmm, well aren't you the cutest." Vickie commented then continued, "I'm Vickie Guerrero. I am the Managing Supervisor over all of you. Do you see that man standing over there in the corner?" AJ nodded. "That's my husband Dolph. Do you find my husband Dolph attractive?" AJ shook her head no. "Good, but just in case, give me your lipstick."

"I don't wear lipstick. Just lip balm and occasionally lip gloss but I didn't bring any here."

Vickie narrowed her eyes, "seems legit but I will be watching you."

"Is Dolph your baby's daddy?" Vickie asked now eying Alicia.

"Please, my baby's father might not be shit but as far as looks are concerned he's light years ahead of Dolph."

"I don't think he would want a fat ass woman anyway." Vickie said rolling her eyes. "Moving on."

"Riiiight." Alicia said.

"Excuse me?" Vickie said turning her attention back to Alicia.

"Nothing." Alicia said adverting her eyes.

"That's what I thought."

Before Vickie opened her mouth, Layla beat her to the punch by taking the cap off of her lipstick. "Here, I'll do it for you." She applied it to her plump lips carefully then placed a kiss on the sleeve of the shirt. It wasn't anywhere near a match. "Your man, I do not want."

Vickie scoffed but moved on. She then cocked her head and narrowed her eyes. "If it's you again Kelly I swear to God."

Kelly handed her lipstick to Vickie. Vickie then ran all three shades then repeated in denial. She was sure Kelly would be a match.

Kelly's nose twitched as she smiled smugly.

Vickie gazed up at Kelly in stunned disbelief. "Well then, I might need to check the Knockout's hall then. I thought for sure it would be you...oh, wait." She said noticing Maryse still standing. "I almost forgot about you Frenchie."

"Chienne s'il vous plaît"

"Just shut up and give me your lipstick." As she rolled Maryse's first shade on the shirt she noticed it was a perfect match.

"Well." Vickie said completely taken aback. "Ladies, we have a match."

"WHAT?!" Maryse exclaimed in confusion then started shouting in French.

Dolph's eyes widened with shock.

"Let's go Maryse, I'm taking you to the hole for 3 days. No breakfast, just lunch and maybe dinner that you will eat in the solitary confinement. No phonecalls, no visitors."

"No, Hell no," Maryse snapped, suddenly angry after figuring out what must have happened. She jerked her arm away as Vickie grabbed it. "Kelly, you always borrow my lipstick. It was YOU!"

Kelly shook her head in confusion. "I don't know what you're talking about Maryse."

Maryse said something in French.

"In English please," Vickie said as she stood with her arms folded watching the scene unfold.

"I said she is out of her damn mind if she thinks I'm going to take the fall for this. I swear if you don't come clean Kelly when I get out I'm going to kick your ass then I'm going to ask Eve to kick your ass...again and that is not what you want."

Kelly swallowed nervously. She knew she had to confess. She sighed and closed her eyes. "It was me Vickie."

"I KNEW IT!" Vickie yelled. She roughly grabbed a handful of Kelly's hair and yanked it causing Kelly to scream. "Two weeks in the hole, one meal a day."

"Vick, you don't have to pull her hair like that." Dolph said running off behind them as Vickie pulled Kelly down the hall.

"Shut up or I'll throw you in there with her."

"Welp, at least we don't have to worry about how to not invite her to the wedding." Beth said as they got out of eye view.

* * *

"Aliiiica." Layla sung.

"What?" Alicia answered as rubbed cocoa butter on her stomach to avoid stretch marks.

"I want a Snicker bar and a bag of gummy bears."

"And that's my problem because?"

"Because you're pregnant and you get the privilege of going out after Lights Out just in case you get claustrophobic in here or need to walk around a bit."

"Lights Out was an hour ago, should have gotten it then." Alicia said not trying to hear Layla's shit.

"I didn't want it then." Layla pouted.

"Sorry about your damn luck."

"Please." Layla begged once more.

Alicia sighed. "You better be so lucky that I'm craving something sweet right now myself or I wouldn't go out here to get you shit."

"Boooo, you are such a cunt."

"Whatever." Alicia said pushing the buzzer.

"Yes?" Came a British accent over the intercom in their room.

"Hey Wade, it's Alicia. I need to get a little air real quick."

"Ok, I'll be right down." He replied.

"Um hmm, that's just what you want to do, wobble your fat pregnant ass off into the sunset with Wade."

"Shut up. I swear you are so annoying at times. I might just leave you here when I move. My baby doesn't need to be around you."

"Ah, he's going to love his T-T Layla." She said rubbing her stomach over Alicia's belly, only to feel the baby kick.

"I think he says no." Alicia laughed.

A few moments later Wade was at the door rattling keys.

"You can let him nut all in your pussy and it wouldn't matter since you're already pregnant." Layla whispered.

Alicia couldn't help shaking her head. "I love you Layla."

"Bitch, fuck you."

"You look nice tonight Alicia." Wade said noticing Alicia's swollen boobs spilling out of the night shirt she wore. He noticed her bum was kind of flat to say she was a woman of color.

"Thank you." You could hear the awkwardness in her voice. She knew he was looking at her tits.

"You got tired of being banged up in that cell?"

"Yes, that and I had a craving for some junk."

"Shit, all the good stuff is gone." Alicia noticed as they arrived at the vender at the end of the hall.

"The machine in the office building was restocked yesterday. I'll walk you over there." As he held the door open for her he heard a loud ruckus coming from the hall. "What in the bloody hell is that?"

"Sounds like Nattie and Beth are having a domestic dispute."

"Which one is the man?"

"I don't know, they're both really big but I'd think Natalya since she killed all of those people."

"I'm going to go check it out. Can you walk yourself?"

"Sure."

She stepped into the office hall. She hurriedly walked to the nearest vending machine. She dropped in her change, and bent over to grab her purchase. As she leaned up she felt something hard pushing into her back.

One hand went over her mouth so she could not scream, and the other reached around and grabbed her boob. She panics at his touch, dropping her junk and squirming under his grip, but he was strong. She looked down and saw tattooed arms. Randy.

"Come on girl...don't be like that." He said slurring his words.

She tilted her head back to glance at his face. He looked down at her through drunken, bloodshot eyes. There was no doubt that he was drunk and judging by the powder residue in his beard, high too.

Alicia closed her eyes and took a deep breath trying to keep calm. "Ok, you're drunk. Can you please let me go back to my room?"

"You think I'm going to let you get away with your tits hanging out like this?" He pinched her nipple and areola hard until milk emerged.

* * *

Free at last, Maryse thought as she looked over at the empty bed to her left.

She had stripped out of her clothes. Lying on her back with her legs spread wide, she dropped a few drops of massage oil between her pussy lips and slowly rubbed it in.

She watched her finger slip over and around her clit as the little nub grew swollen and hard. "Mmm," she moaned for herself, sliding her middle finger into her vagina, drawing it out, and plunging two more in. She worked her clit with her left hand and finger fucked herself with her right, the tension in her body building higher, but she did not want to rush it.

Her implants were nice, round and firm, just like her ass. She loved the look of her creamy thighs, and wished she had more hands with which to pet herself. "Oooooh," she plunged three fingers into her aching cunt, and raised her hips to penetrate as deeply as she could.

It was a tease, she needed more. Hurriedly, she got up and went to the box under her bed, where she found what she was looking for. Back on the bed, she resumed her position.

She stroked her clit side to side, steady, and reached for a dildo. It was long and narrow, and cold steel. She used it to stroke her clit, causing another audible gasp, and slowly pushed it up inside of her. "Aaah," she sighed and lovingly pulled and pushed the toy in and out of her very wet cunt.

She reached into the bowl beside her and grabbed an ice cube. At first, the cold on her nipples was too much to bear, but as they adjusted, they became hard and taut and very sensitive. Maryse pinched her rock hard nipples as she fucked herself with the dildo, a little faster now, not too fast, steady. She was on the verge of cumming, but she stopped herself. She wanted a treat, today.

The toy in her pussy was lodged deep and comfortable, stationary, as she loved pushing it all the way in.

Her steady rhythm got faster as she got wetter and hotter. "Oh, god," she moaned and stroked herself harder.

"What the hell?" Beth whispered.

"I know right," echoed Natalya.

"She's moaning like she's having the best sex ever." The girls had a short, whispered conference.

Maryse was rocking her own world so hard, with the patience of a saint. She knew she could have cum many times over by now, but she also knew that the longer the build-up, the stronger the orgasm. She was aiming to knock herself out, by the looks of it.

* * *

"Something doesn't feel right." Layla sighed shaking her head. She was sitting on her bed, covering herself with her comforter.

"It felt alright to me." Cody smirked as he buttoned his shirt.

"No, with Alicia. She hasn't come back." Her eyes were welling with tears. "I'm worried, what if something happened to her?"

He reached down and pulled his jeans over his boxers. "Doubt it. I'm sure when she returned she heard us or peeped through the window and decided to give us privacy. I think Wade is standing guard tonight so he probably took her in his office to wait."

Layla sighed. "I hope you're right."

Cody gave a supportive smile.

"Are you going back to the infirmary tonight?"

"No, I have to run home to get a few thing. I'll be back before the sun comes up." He leaned down and kissed Layla's forehead lovingly, he smiled as she leaned into his kiss as if to say 'do it again!' And he did kiss her again, peppering her face in soft kisses.

* * *

Alicia got her unsteady legs under her and made her way to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She had braced herself and leaned over the sink, feeling her belly expanding inside her and opened her mouth and throat. With no effort at all, a long rope of foamy white vomit had slid up her throat and over her tongue to slide into the stainless bowl of the sink. 'I'm in trouble' she had thought to herself.

She whimpered aloud, unable to get her legs under her, crawling onto the floor to the toilet she leaned her head over the seat and closed her eyes.

Randy sat for a moment on the edge of the bed, before standing up and turning on the light when he noticed a small puddle of blood on the bed sheet.

"Ohhhh shit." He knocked on the bathroom door, "Alicia?" but got no response. He turned the knob. Locked. He panicked and kicked the door open to find her nearly collapsed on the toilet seat, almost unconscious, and saw a big puddle of blood on the floor. He noticed that there were small blood clots and other pinkish looking gooey material mixed in with the blood.

His heart thudded hard in his chest. Panic ignited in Randy. His breathing became labored as he sank to the ground hyperventilating.

Alicia felt pain as she groggily worked her way back to consciousness. Her heart stopped and so did her breathing, as her eyes grew wide in sheer panic. She was on the bed and Randy was between her legs holding a towel to her vagina.

"What are you doing?" Alicia's panicked voice said.

Randy jumped at the sound of her voice. His face and every part of his body was covered in sweat. He was still in absolute panic. "I was trying to stop the bleeding."

Alicia turned her head to see about 5 bloody towels on the floor so he must have been doing this awhile.

"FUCK!" He screamed slamming both hands on the side of his head. "It's still coming. I don't know what to do!"

"You don't know what to do? YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO?" She repeated angrily. "Take me to Dr. Rhodes." She screamed at him. "I won't even tell him what happened...just tell him you found me out in the hall."

"Shit, shit, shit, shit." He stood up pacing the floor frantically.

"Stop it!" She cried feeling herself grow weaker from the blood loss. "If you don't get it together I'm going to die right here on your bed."

She felt Randy sliding her panties back up her leg, then she felt her pajama pants being placed back on her body.

"Ok, let's get you out of here."

Alicia whined as she felt herself being lifted then pressed her face against Randy's chest, hugging his shoulders tightly.

"I'm sorry." Randy almost whispered as he opened the door with his free hand then kicked it closed with his foot. "I was fucked up from the weed, coke and alcohol."

"Randy" Alicia whimpered, then cried hopelessly as she was being carried through the halls. "I-"

"Shhhhhh" Randy hushed her.

Alicia cried out and bit down on her lip, tasting blood as she felt a strong contraction.

"Shit." Randy whispered and tensed up. "We're almost there, stay with me."

Alicia murmured, her face still pressed against Randy's shoulder.

He made his way to the infirmary frantically kicking and pounding on the door. "CODY! CODY! CODY?" He shook his head.

"I don't think he's in there." Alicia said hopelessly. She was shaking badly now, her body quivering, her thigh muscles jumping and twitching, her teeth chattering.

"I'm so sorry, Alicia." came Randy's voice and Alicia felt like crying. Then she felt herself being moved and jostled and thought that he was getting ready to dump her body in the middle of the floor, leaving her to die. Instead she found herself on the floor, laying on her side, her legs drawn up, her torso cradled in his arms, her head resting against his chest.

"I have something to tell you." Alicia whimpered, tears wetting his shirt. "My baby."

"Shhhhhh. Don't say anything."

"...he is...was..." Alicia gasped weakly, "...your son..." she said slurring her last words and she felt Randy's embrace tight.

Randy's jaw dropped and an audible gasp escaped as tears that came out of nowhere rolled down his cheeks. "It's okay; you and the baby are going to be fine, ok?"

She nodded weakly.

"Ok." His voice broke and he felt fresh tears well up as the horror of the events that went on in that bedroom replayed in his mind. "Everything is going to be fine."

But in the end it wasn't. Her body relaxed and she sighed softly...her last breath.

* * *

**Yes, I killed Alicia's ass off. I regretted not using Naomi in the first place. But anyway, Layla will need a new roommate, preferably a heel diva(current or past, NXT included) I'm tired of poor Kelly getting all the abuse. :( Make your suggestions in the review. The diva named the most will be in. No coming back twice anonymous reviewers.**

Next chapter preview: Kaitlyn comes to visit AJ. The Miz checks on Maryse, Alicia's funeral, Randal reflects.

**PS. Sorry Eve/John fans, I was in a hurry trying to get this out and didn't feel like giving them a real scene. I'll make it to you hoes next time.**


End file.
